Unwanted Help
by Lagnadan
Summary: HarrySnape pairing. A malemale pairing. Post 6th year. Spoilers. Harry is angry with the world. Mostly he is angry with Snape for what he did. Snape's opinion of Harry isn't much better. Can they overcome their differences to win the war?
1. Leaving the Dursleys

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the Harry Potter Universe. This fiction is for entertainment only, and no profit is being made.

Warning: This fiction is about a male x male pairing, so if you do not like that I suggest you leave. This fiction pairs Harry/Snape. It takes place directly after book 6, and does not include anything from book 7.

**LEAVING THE DURSLEYS**

Harry stared up at the sun in hatred that it still shone, despite the fact that Dumbledore is now dead. How can the rest of the world be so cheerful when everything is rapidly unraveling? Lord Voldemort has gained power, and has his allies. By now the Muggles should be noticing that things are unwell. Right now the only thing Harry can think of is revenge. Revenge against the man that had caused so much trouble in his life. Snape was the one that overheard the prophecy. Snape was the one that told Voldemort everything. Snape killed Dumbledore! How could Dumbledore trust him? He knew he was a Death-Eater.

The ride home was far from cheerful. All of the students sat in perfect silence, except for the occasional sob. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all sat in the same compartment with Harry. He knew he would have to leave them. No one is safe, especially in the presence of The-Boy-Who-Is-Still-Living. I hate this. How can everything go so wrong? Why does everyone I get close to die a tragic death? After what seemed like an eternity, the train screeched to a halt. Everyone made their way to a group of very worried parents. And that was when Harry found out he was alone in the world. True, he had friends. Though, he knew they would never fully comprehend who he was. All he knew was that he needed to find those horcruxes.

He was not surprised that the Dursleys were in a sour mood once he got off the train. Uncle Vernon grunted and jerked his head toward the car. Indicating that Harry should come along before people noticed that he was with them. Vernon looked more irritated than usual as they pulled up in the driveway. Harry slowly got out of the car and dragged his trunk to the cupboard under the stairs to be locked away one more time.

He stormed up to his room after Vernon locked the cupboard. Grateful that he remembered to hide his wand in his sock underneath his jeans. As soon as he found himself in his room with the door firmly shut behind him, he fell back onto his bed, and there he let all his pent up emotions run free. Harry knew he would find no consolation from the Dursleys. He also knew that they only put up with him because they had to. Harry came down for the occasional meal. That was all they saw of him. Bidding his time, Harry pondered on where the last horcruxes were. Maybe just this once, something can turn out right in his life. True, he can't bring Dumbledore back. But he somehow thought Dumbledore would be better off if he killed Voldemort. As far as Snape goes, Harry figured he would deal with him in due time.

Once Harry turned of age he tiptoed downstairs in the dark of the night. He pulled out his wand and quietly whispered "alohomora" at the lock on the cupboard door. Grabbing his belongings he set out for his new piece of property. Wondering what his friends would think once they learned that he had abandoned them. They know it has to be this way don't they? Or else they would have never left me alone once I stepped off that train. This is my destiny. Or maybe a better way of putting that, it's my curse.

Harry trudged along dragging his heavy trunk behind him. Wishing that he had gotten more sleep before he set out. He was dead tired and couldn't think straight. He wasn't sure where his legs were carrying him. Or why he wasn't even worried about that. He just wanted to get as far away from the Dursleys as possible.

Somehow it never really dawned on him that he would be living at Grimmauld Place. The very thought brought back memories of Sirius. As he paused for a breath, exhaustion took over and he collapsed on the sidewalk. Sprawled across the ground, thoughts of Sirius swirled through his head. Causing him to drift into an unwilling slumber.

...

Sirius fell behind that veil because of me! Maybe the prophecy is wrong. Maybe I'm the evil doer. I've brought this to be. The atmosphere seemed to be abnormally dark. Harry thought twice about using his wand for light. He knew how foolish it would be. An enemy could spot him a block away if he used light on a night like this. Still it bothered him. There were no lights on anywhere. Only the moon and the stars lit the way.

It looked like a ghost town. Only the cars were parked instead of gone. Harry felt an air of uneasiness tighten around him. Unaware of how far he had walked to, he stumbled in front of Sirius' old house. Harry had no idea how he covered so much ground. It was probably the subtle quiet and eeriness that drove him on. He could feel the hair on his neck raise. It came with that uneasy feeling. The feeling that someone is watching you. Unable to sustain Harry yelled "LUMOS." Only he was facing the wrong direction. He could feel the tip of a wand jam into the back of his neck. "Not a smart move, Potter." Harry's heart jumped. How could this be happening? The person he least wanted to see had the better of him.

Snape pushed Harry into the house in case there were still those brave enough to venture. Harry was stunned to find that he wasn't even holding his wand anymore. He couldn't think straight. Overall he was just mad at the world and it's cruel intentions. Coming back…"YOU! You're a traitor! Dumbledore never should have trusted you! Tell me. Did you enjoy killing him? Did you get your precious bosses' approval?" Snape pushed Harry to the ground. "In case you haven't noticed, you're in no position to insist upon your arrogant little questions!" Harry didn't care if he died at that point. He wanted to speak his mind. "I hate you! You killed him! YOU KILLED HIM! How do you expect me to respect you for that? Go ahead, kill me for all I care! It doesn't matter anymore! We are all going to die anyway!"

Snape held his usual expression, but he couldn't hide the slightest layer of gloss over his eyes. It almost showed that he had a trace of dignity left in him. "Yes, I killed him. But maybe you are too arrogant to understand why. Have you paid any attention this year? Or do you rely on Granger to tell you everything? He was already dying!" Harry sat in confusion. He couldn't do anything else. He waited. Waited for some kind of justification. Some shred of knowledge that would fix everything. The little voice in your head that tells you everything is going to be alright. Snape simply said, "I had to." Harry felt like he had frozen solid and broken into a million pieces. This was supposed to make everything right? It's not real. It's an ever going nightmare. None of this happened….But the voice in his head told him otherwise.

Nothing seems right anymore. The world has changed drastically. What Harry didn't know was how much. Harry woke up in the middle of the sidewalk, tired and sore. It was all a dream. He should have known he couldn't cover that much ground in such a short time.

...

At least I finally got away from the Dursleys, Harry thought gloomily. As he set off once again, he remembered the old house elf that used to reside in the Black house. It had died sometime about a month ago. He was notified of course, and the house elf was taken away to be buried. Harry was kind of happy about it. It was a bad thing to be happy about, but he knew he was. He didn't have that to worry about it anymore.

Perhaps he would have been more alert if he could remember his dream. Despite the fact it was rapidly approaching daylight, Harry went on. The fate of the world is in my hands. Just one more gig in this hero business, and I'm free to go. It will all be over soon. I will get my chance to rest in peace. It took Harry a long time to find the way. He stopped occasionally to use a location spell. Similar to the Marauder's Map. Harry took out a piece of paper and used the spell "locus visoge." It was a spell he read in a book one time. It was a very simple design showing the streets as a maze. It had short little lines showing which way to go, and a blue dot that showed his current location. It reminded Harry of a video game Dudley once had.


	2. Getting Settled In

**GETTING SETTLED IN**

This would take a lot less time if I didn't have to drag my stuff the whole way. I will need to study; Voldemort is much too strong for me. What if I can't do this? Why do I have to carry the weight of the world? A thick mist hung in the air dampening Harry's mood. He knew the world would never be the same. So he approached his newly acquired home with a faint heart. The place had sort of an eeriness to it. Harry supposed he would get used to it in a day or two. He unpacked his belongings, pausing when he came across his Potions book. How could this happen? The one thing that got me through class was Snape's. Not wanting to ponder on the thought, Harry unpacked the rest of his stuff. The book now lies on the bottom of a messy stack of clothes. Harry couldn't be bothered by it.

Despite the emptiness of the place, it was really quite peaceful. Nothing can bother him today. Except maybe the lack of food. In his hurry to get away, he completely forgot about it. Strange how humans need food to survive. Water was especially needed. Harry never realized how incredibly unprepared he was. At this rate Voldemort might not have to kill him. Harry slumped down in an old moth eaten chair. Things are worse than I thought. I never thought I would miss the Dursleys. They at least have food. Harry looked around at the interior of the house noting grimly the items Mundugus stole to sell.

Maybe there was something about the dark side. Something that drawn them in. A promise of power and success. Harry supposed they also had food. Well one thing hasn't changed around here. There must be at least an inch of dust coating everything. Harry thought with a little humor that he would be The-famous-dust-bunny-who-still-lives. Having nothing else to do at the time, Harry turned his attention to his stuff once again. He unpacked a photo of his parents and set it on the nightstand in the other room. It wont be long. I will get to meet them in the end. Without a second thought Harry began to pack his clothes in the dresser.

Everything in the place had sort of a dull appearance to it. Like it was all subject to an unusual amount of wear and tear. This place sure does have character, Harry thought dully. I wonder how I can get out of the wedding with the Weasleys? I don't think I could stand being where there is happiness right now. He couldn't even fake being ill. He had sent Hedwig to stay with Ron a few days ago. He was cut off from the rest of the world. In a way, Harry felt the loneliness of his situation to be comforting. Yes, it is better this way. No more first years gawking at his scar. No more expectations…good or bad. I'm on my own now. With that Harry decided to go out. Food is definitely a necessity. I can go to Hogsmead. Even if everyone is cautious they wouldn't close down the grocery stores.

Harry stuck out his wand for the Knight Bus. It stopped smoothly by the side of the road. Ernie and Stan Shunpike weren't there. Harry wouldn't be surprised if the ministry would convict a frog for being a Death Eater. He paid for his ride and sat in solitude. No one wanted to talk to anyone anymore. They were all afraid of spies and everything. Afraid a traitor might find out where they live. Afraid for the lives of their loved ones. If the ministry would have listened years ago….Nothing would be quite this bad. Harry looked down at the floor trying to avoid the suspicious glares of the surrounding passengers. The bus stopped and he was at Hogsmead. There were only a few brave souls walking the streets, trying to find the absolute essentials before returning to their shelters. Finding those essentials is no easy task. Harry found an old fashioned grocery store down the street.

Things are worse than I thought they would be. People can't live for long without their jobs. They're no safer at home than out here. I just need to buy a few essentials before I figure out what to do. I see everyone beat me to the milk and water. Harry grabbed a handful of Ramen noodles and put them in his empty basket. I can easily get the water turned back on. They probably just shut it off so it wouldn't freeze. Harry began absentmindedly putting items into his basket. Tuna, doughnuts, corn, anything that wasn't cleaned out. Harry went up to the front and paid for his goods. There were small packets of Floo Powder at the counter. Harry bought a couple. If I can get back quicker that would be good. I don't like the way things are going around here.

Harry walked briskly to an empty fire place at the side of the store, and made his escape. Not quite the Floo expert, Harry fell to his destination. Or what should have been his destination….It looked somewhat like an airport or something. People were walking around in every direction, seemingly as confused as he was. Harry heard one of the uniformed men, "Get in line, that's right people. Over here." Harry got in the back of a line near him. Once he got to the counter he saw an old lady. She handed him a Floo packet, "Sorry for the inconvenience, but due to the state of things the Floo Network will no longer be running except under special circumstances. Have a nice day." Not wanting the crowd to get angry with him, Harry left the building.

That's just great, it really is. How am I supposed to get anywhere now? Harry really had no idea where he was, so he started walking. He was in a type of old run down town. The building he left appeared to be a burned down diner. He supposed it was so the Muggles wouldn't wander in. The constant presence of the fog was really starting to drain his spirit. Harry could hear some discreet voices. He did not want to know what they were up to this time. He just wanted to go home. The voices stopped….Harry ran to the back of an alley. Setting himself up for one of the most obvious traps. He couldn't think straight anymore. The fog must be effecting him.

Harry started to sit down when he heard a voice. Who could this stranger be? I don't recognize their voice. How did they find me in this alley? There was far too much fog. Although it seems to have cleared up now….Upon setting up Harry discovered that he was not in an alley at all. He was in a strange old building made of stone. It had a musty wood smell to it, as if someone had thrown in a block of wood that had been out in the dew for too long. Harry realized he must have passed out. Getting ready to escape Harry thought grimly that it wasn't exactly the first time he had ever passed out. Heading to the door…almost there now….Thump, a large gnarled hand fell upon Harry's shoulder.

Unsure of what to do, Harry swiveled around to face his mysterious opponent. "I do not wish to harm you my dear boy" said the old raspy voice. He sounded almost as if he had went a few too many days without a cough drop. Harry reached for his wand uncertain of this man. Why would he take me here? "I understand if you are wary. After all who knows who is friend or foe?" Harry glanced at the man, "Why should I trust you? Why have you taken me here?" The stranger then looked straight at Harry displaying a twisted smile, "Because dear boy, I am the answer to what you need. As for why I brought you here, it was quite necessary I assure you. You would have been eaten alive. A pack of wolves accompanied you in that alleyway."

Harry had no clue how the man would even know if there was a giant antelope in front of him. His eyes were somewhat eerie to look upon. There was no color, only white. As if there was a swirly white milk mixture that swam through his eyes. The white was always moving like the added milk or crème to a cup of coffee. "Have a seat, I'm sure you can stay a while. After all, I don't think anyone would really want Harry Potter to be wandering the streets at night. A sad fate indeed to be eaten alive don't you say?" Harry knew he was right, it would be stupid to go venturing off at a time like this. But still he was uneasy about this new stranger. This man he has yet to hear his name. "Excuse me sir, but who are you?" The man walked over to a wood stove and started moving around pots and pans. "Aye, that is a good question. My name is of no importance, but I sense not knowing it has made you uneasy. I am Dante LeBurn."

He found a kettle and filled it with water from an old hand pump. "You have much to learn my dear boy. So little time. If only I could have caught you sooner…" Harry really had no idea what was going on. In fact he wasn't even sure anything was going on at all. Not liking the silence Harry thought of something. "What happened to your eyes? How could you know about the wolves…" "My eyes? Oh yes, they are rather peculiar aren't they?" Thud. A noise from the front. Thud, Thud. The door? "Listen to me. Things are a little mixed up right now. Don't trust in everything you know. Be careful who you trust, and trust someone you wouldn't. Out the back boy. Be quick about it! You'll find your way easy enough."

Harry ran out not wanting to meet the person at the other door. Sure enough he knew exactly where he was. He wasn't even far from his house. He went the rest of the way and entered his home once again. His home? Yes, it would suffice. Tired from the events he slumped down on the couch. Only later to realize that he lost his groceries somewhere along the line. This is just great. Harry decided that for the moment he didn't care about anything. He just closed his eyes to rest a little. Slowly his breathing became increasingly deeper, falling into the land of nod.

...

Everything is so dark. "Lumos." Harry's wand lit up showing a narrow hallway. It was a dull sort of place. The hallway just seemed to go on forever. Some candles were hung on the walls giving the place a dim light. Just a little further…I know something must be here….The light started to grow stronger with every step. Harry knew he was about to get somewhere.


	3. An Unexpected Guest

**An Unexpected Guest**

He just closed his eyes to rest a little. Slowly his breathing became increasingly deeper, falling into the land of nod. Everything is so dark. "Lumos." Harry's wand lit up showing a narrow hallway. It was a dull sort of place. The hallway just seemed to go on forever. Some candles were hung on the walls giving the place a dim light. Just a little further…I know something must be here….The light started to grow stronger with every step. Harry knew he was about to get somewhere.

...

Just about there. "GET UP!" Harry sprung up off the couch, unsure of his surroundings. Standing in front of him was a lad dressed in black. Upon further inspection he recognized the sour expression of Professor Snape. Thinking nothing could possibly go worse, Harry glared at a long time enemy of his. "Training will start tomorrow." Harry not quite believing he was really awake decided to sit back down. Maybe I will wake up in a little while. "Be ready by 7:00 tomorrow morning. I will not tolerate tardiness." Harry looked up at Snape, "Why should I do anything you say?" Thinking that dreams don't usually last that long, Harry began developing a sick feeling in his stomach. "This is real?" Snape smirked, "Always noting the obvious, aren't we Potter?"

Harry realizing the extent of the situation reached for his wand. He knew he wasn't quite ready to take this on, but he couldn't let him by with it. He just couldn't. Scanning his memory for a spell…frapper mortamus…douleur blesser….no that won't work…"ETEINT OBSCURITE!" A flash of orange light exploded halfway across the room. "Potter! You arrogant little brat! You can't possibly expect to achieve anything when your enemy knows what spell you are going to use!" Harry lunged at Snape. Hoping to at least bruise or cause some damage to the older man. If spells won't work. Snape quickly knocked Harry to the floor. Harry was no match. He stood no chance. "Training starts in the morning." With that Snape made his exit.

Harry watched in dismay as Snape's robes whipped around the corner and disappeared. With that, Harry decided to pay a visit to Dante once again. Harry walked out of the house and down the street to where he first made his escape. He decided that he should knock on the back door since that was were he last saw the old man. Clunk. Clunk. "Enter if you wish." Harry pulled the big wooden door open and stepped inside. Dante was sitting in an old armchair by the fireplace. "I've been expecting you. I'm sure you have many questions. I'm afraid I may only answer one however." Harry was willing to do anything at this point. The old man gestured to another armchair just opposite his, "Have a seat." Harry sat down hoping for some answers. Anything. "Have you thought about what I have said earlier?" "About who to trust?" The old man displayed his crooked smile, "Why yes, that would be it. It's very important you know."

Harry looked down at the floor, noticing a spider crawling towards its prey. "I don't know who to trust." "Ah, I think you do. Deep down you know. But what I'm most interested in is who you trust the least. Someone you know as Professor Snape." How does this guy know so much? Well I guess it's not such uncommon knowledge. Everyone knows about what Snape did. But why bring him up? Why did he show up at my house? "Why do you hate him?" Harry shifted forward resting his elbows on his knees, "He killed, he killed Dumbledore." The man showed no change in expression. "Yes, that is a good reason to hate someone isn't it? Now tell me. Why is it that you hated him before these circumstances arose?"

Harry jumped to his feet in disbelief, "He is evil! He is a Death Eater, he doesn't care about anything but power!" "Evil is such a strong word….A Death Eater…yes. He has remained loyal to our side my boy." Harry couldn't believe this. Did someone brainwash him? "Listen, Dumbledore was a good friend of mine. I've stayed well informed of what has been going on. Tell me, has he ever tried to harm you? I think you will remember that he has saved your life more than once. You have been wrong about him before you know. He is not quite so bad. Have some tea. I fear this will take a while." Harry moved over to the table and poured some tea into a cup. He didn't even really like tea, but he thought it would be rude to not take it. I may have been wrong about Snape before, but that doesn't change the fact that I don't like him. That doesn't change the fact that he killed Dumbledore. "Do you remember how you hardly ever saw the Headmaster? How he only showed up for your lessons. Did he seem at all rushed?"

Harry sat back down, "Well yea, I guess he was kind of in a hurry. I just thought he was really busy though." "Yes, he was both busy and in a bit of a rush. And what of his condition? Would you not say he was under a lasting effect that grew progressively worse?" Harry stared at the man, wondering if he knew what happened. "I think you are following me so far. I shall continue then. His condition was growing worse. He was already bidding his time. He drank that concoction while the two of you were retrieving the horcrux, correct?" Harry not really liking where the conversation was going, "Yes, that's right. What does that have anything to do with it though?" His eyes grew somehow whiter than before, Harry wished he would blink. It was really eerie to look at. "It has a lot to do with it. What he drank that day would have killed him in a short time. He of course knew this. Very bright man, Dumbledore."

"So he would have died anyway? Couldn't it be reversed? The horcrux wasn't even real!" "It was most unfortunate yes. Many things played against him, Harry you must understand that. Snape was not one of those factors. The circumstances…." Harry couldn't be sure, but he thought he just saw the man turn into…static? Just for a second. "My time is short. You must try. Try to trust him! It's very important! If not for me, do it for Dumbledore. It's what he would have wanted. I'll see you in another lifetime perhaps." The man then faded out of existence. Harry walked out of the house and yet again headed back home. Looking back one more time…he soon discovered that the house faded out much like the man. Truly a mystery, or a really weird dream.

I don't know what to do. Harry ran the rest of the way. Back inside he found a bed and went to sleep.

...

A dark hallway….What is this place? Harry headed towards the light once again. This time he neared a great big round room. It was the type of place royalty would hold a ball. The room was surrounded by chairs covered in red velvet. The walls. The walls were covered in a gold gilt. It seemed so…majestic.

...

"You're late." Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. Waiting for them to come back into focus - though he already knew what he would see. Professor Snape was standing at the foot of the bed, looking very impatient. "Today we will practice endurance. Be downstairs in ten minutes." And within four strides Snape left the room.

Harry slowly began to prepare for his worst nightmare. He changed into some new clothes and grabbed his wand. Not quite sure what to expect Harry walked as quietly as he could downstairs. Just as he walked around the corner…THUMP. His Potions book went flying across the room. "What was that for?" "I can assure you that no one is going to inform you when they will attack. Now go get two chairs." Harry went to the kitchen and brought back two chairs from the table. Snape then placed the two chairs facing each other and a board across the two. "Stand on the board." Harry climbed up on the board, unsure of how good it would stand up to his weight. "Now stand on one foot, and stay there until I tell you to move." Harry stood on one foot, feeling a bit ridiculous.

Snape stood across the room with his arms crossed. Harry's leg quickly began to hurt. He had to admit he was pretty weak. He would never let Snape know that though. As long as it takes, I won't give in. It's becoming a lot harder to keep my balance now. "How much longer do I have to do this?" "As long as it takes." Well that's just great. I can't even get a straight answer from him. Harry's leg began to shake a little. This is really hard. How is this supposed to help me? "Switch legs now." Okay, whatever. Harry stood up on his other leg this time, relieving his burdened leg from the weight. It went on like this for a long time. Eventually Harry collapsed and fell to the floor. It had an even greater impact from where he was standing up higher. Both his legs were sore.

Snape handed him a big pile of books. "Take these upstairs." Harry did as he was told, afraid of what the consequences would be if he did otherwise. He could barely lift his legs up over the steps after the grueling exercise. The books made it feel like gravity had just tripled itself. One more step…there. I finally made it. Harry sat the books down on the floor and flopped down in an armchair nearby. Snape walked in soon after. "Those are your new school books. As you will not be attending Hogwarts this year, you will be schooled here. The pace will be increased, and it will be very hard. I will be monitoring your progress, and we will do daily exercises. These will test both your mind and your physical abilities."

Harry just slid further into the chair. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. All he knew was he was tired. "There's food in the pantries - take what you want. Also the water is running, so I strongly recommend that you take a shower. I will be taking residence across the hall. Do not disturb me unless it is an emergency." With that Snape left the room before Harry could even argue with him. I don't know if it's because I'm so tired right now or what, but I just really don't care anymore. Nothing ever seems to work out right. Deciding to get away from it all, Harry left the house.

Even if it's only temporary, I have to go somewhere else. Maybe I can find some way out of this. It's not fair. Why couldn't Lupin or someone else show up at my door? Why Snape? Harry walked to an empty playground where he sat on a swing. He never really got to do this kind of stuff when he was little. Dudley and his gang made sure of that. Harry sat and watched the sun set. The sun is the one thing you can rely on. It comes up everyday. But the moon…the moon never really goes away. Well I guess the stars are always there too…you just can't see them in the light…."Out a little late. Aren't we Potter?" Harry nearly fell out of the swing. "Eh…" When did he show up. And am I really seeing Snape on a swing? "We need to talk." Harry looked up at the sky, "I don't want to talk to you." "Then we will wait until you do." That's typical.


	4. Revelations

**Revelations**

"So why did you do it? Why did you kill him?" Snape sat silently for a while. Then he spoke softly, "I had no other choice." "Yea, I'll bet." Snape got up and roughly grabbed Harry by the shoulders, "Look, I didn't want to do it! I've always been loyal to Dumbledore….Look I had to." Harry kept swinging slowly…"You killed him because Draco hesitated. I know you two were planning something all along. I heard you talking to Draco that one day." "Impressive, an eavesdropper. Had you been a little more persistent you would have found out what was going on. Or part of it anyway. I wouldn't expect you to understand something so complex."

Harry jumped off of the swing, "What is your problem? Did you just come back to taunt me some more? I don't know what you are training me for, but I didn't ask for your help." Snape walked around in front of Harry. "It seems you need to see what happened in its entirety. Let's go back. I have something very important to show you." Harry still not sure why he even bothered hanging around followed Snape.

Snape took huge strides as they set out towards the house. Harry had to double his pace just to keep up with him. Snape reached the doorway and walked inside, quickening his pace as he ascended the stairs. Harry followed wondering what could be so important.

So much goes on in this house. I guess that won't change for a while. Harry seriously considered burning the place down a few times. Once they reached the top of the stairs Snape spun around, "Stay here. This will only take a minute."

Snape went to his newly acquired room. Slamming the door behind him. A minute later Harry saw a flash of light in the gaps between the door. Curiosity getting the better of him, he was just about to reach for the door knob…Whoosh. Snape quickly stepped out of the door. "Let's get this over with." Harry saw a familiar site in Snape's room. A bowl swirling with thoughts...er memories. "I believe you know how this works?" Harry stepped forward and became submerged in a dreamlike world. He was at a place he did not recognize. A little house. He looked around until he found Snape. He was heading for the door. Narcissa and Bellatrix stepped in. Wormtail was present as well….Harry stood and listened to the conversation.

Something about an oath that Snape took….His surrounding melted away. Now he was at the grounds of Hogwarts. Dumbledore was arguing with Snape. "I know this is a lot to ask for Severus." "Are you crazy? I can't do that. I can get out I know I can. They don't suspect anything." "No we need you to keep your position. It is very important that we know what is going on with Voldemort." "But do you think it's really necessary that I kill you? I have nothing to live for. You know that. Why not just let me die when Draco fails. I don't think he is strong enough to kill yet. But he is progressing quickly…" "Severus, I am naught but an old man. I'm afraid my time is running slim anyway. It will be best I think if you go on as planned."

Harry saw a lot of things in those memories. He saw a concerned looking Snape inspecting the Headmaster's health. "I'm afraid I cannot cure this Albus. Some things cannot be reversed. You know that as well as I." "Very well, this changes nothing. It may help us." Snape looked at Dumbledore disbelievingly, and walked off. There were many similar chats between the two. Finally they got back to something Harry remembered. Dumbledore was about to be murdered. Harry tried to knock the wand out of Snape's hand forgetting that it wasn't real. Then Snape ran after Draco. And Harry saw himself in pursuit.

The real Snape showed up beside him this time. "I did try to help you, you know. I've never seen anyone as stubborn as you before." Harry frowned at the truthfulness of the comment. It was hard to admit, but Snape had given him some very valuable advice. "I AM NOT A COWARD!" The room came back into focus. It was too much to take in. How could Dumbledore tell Snape to kill him? Snape…."That will be all for tonight." Harry couldn't help feeling a little sorry for Snape, even after all those years….He decided on a shower before going to bed. Maybe it will help me out a little.


	5. Falling into Place

**Falling into Place**

Thoughts began to flow through Harry's mind, much like the water that cascaded down his body. The memories were chasing through his head. Fighting with his own memories of Snape. And in the end one thought won the battle. He never wanted to kill anybody…

His legs ached from all the excess work he had done. Slightly woozy from the heat, he got out of the shower and pulled on some clothes just before he collapsed on the bathroom floor. Waking up some time later...Snape was sitting beside Harry on the floor checking for concussions or something. The door was somewhat mangled. It appeared Snape had broken his way in. "You didn't answer." Was that a worried expression on Snape's face? Harry was about to sit up when Snape put his hand on his chest. "Don't move yet. I don't know…just don't move." Snape's hand got heavier on his chest. "Is something wrong?"

Snape moved his hand off Harry's chest and began to look for any noticeable problems. Finding none, he picked Harry up and carried him to the couch in the living room. He didn't want to take any risks. Could it be that he overworked the boy? No, this can't happen again. He is too valuable. Harry's eyes closed again ready for sleep. Though he had no idea how intently Snape was looking at him.

Harry woke up some time later in the day. Wondering what time it was, and why he was on the couch? "Are you feeling better?" "Um…yea I guess." "Good, we are leaving now." Harry just looked down at the floor. Snape grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him up, "Now."

Pulling Harry by his arm as he led the way. What is going on? They walked to an area crowded with trees. "We are going to apparate. Hold onto me." Harry grabbed Snape's arm holding on tightly with both hands…and everything went out of focus as they arrived at their destination. Where that was, Harry had no idea. It hardly looked like a place worth visiting. There were a lot of very old trees around. Everything was covered in moss. There was an old stone fence up ahead. Most of the stones had fallen down to the sides. Harry suddenly realized that he was still holding onto Snape's arm, and let go quickly. Snape hardly seemed to notice.

It appeared that he was looking for something. Whatever could possibly be out here, Harry had no idea. Snape walked over to a steep hill that was infested with moss. "Trouver Senteir" An opening appeared as the moss moved over. The whole thing just seemed weird. Snape went inside the hill. Harry not seeing anything else to do followed in pursuit. The place seemed oddly familiar, although he couldn't be certain with the dim lighting. "This way." Snape turned left to another hallway. Harry couldn't quite get over his feeling of déjà vu. "What is this place?" Snape kept making turns. Harry wasn't sure if Snape knew where he was going. Were they going in circles? It all looked the same to him. Either Snape was in better shape than him, or he had a slight height advantage. Harry just couldn't seem to keep up with him anymore.

He was starting to breathe a little heavier as he slowed his pace down. Wherever they were going, Harry hoped they would get there soon. Snape soon came to a halt. "I assume you know the power the horcruxes possess?" Harry glad to take a break, panted "yea." "Voldemort of course knows this as well. There is one more important thing to know... He can feel it when they are destroyed. Can you comprehend what it is like to have part of your soul destroyed, Potter?" "Um, no I can't say that I can." "Once a part of your soul is lost, you cannot remember what that part of your life is. It's as if you never had those particular traits. Voldemort isn't even really human anymore. He leads only one role. That is all he is, and ever will be. He losses an advantage once the horcruxes are destroyed, but he is still going to be much stronger than you." "How am I supposed to beat someone that is stronger than me?" "An interesting question. Now back to what I was saying. Since he knows when a horcrux is destroyed he will work all the more harder to prevent you from destroying the others. However, he does not know when you collect them. A slight little detail he forgot about when he started this whole fiasco."

"What are you saying?" "Impatient as always, Potter. Just like your father." "You leave him out of this!" "You're just as blind I'd say. CERRA BOCCA!" Harry felt something invisible cover his mouth. What's going on? I can't talk! Snape smirked, "easy to catch off guard too I see." This isn't fair! "Now what I propose is that you gather all the horcruxes and destroy them at the same time. It will be less risky this way. We will continue our journey now." Without removing the spell Snape started walking again. Harry followed. Harry thought to himself with little humor that this gives freedom of speech a completely new meaning. Completely forgetting his experience of déjà vu earlier, Harry walked in a room he would soon remember.

It was a really big room, that resembled a gigantic ballroom…with chairs…and…could this be the same place? Harry wanted to tell Snape that he knew this place. But Snape seemed to be highly amused by something. They walked to the center of the room when Harry felt the ground shake….An earthquake? That can't be right. The floor started to move. Only a small circular area moved. The part they were standing on started to descend beneath the ground. Oh great, let's go explore the frigid depths of the world. "This should be helpful, Potter. That is if you stay alive long enough." What is that supposed to mean? Is he going to kill me? I can't do any spells! I can't talk! He knows I can't…I haven't got the hang of….Snape continued to smirk. It was something kind of scary about him. No one has ever seen him smile. Harry wasn't even sure if he was capable of it…."Just because you are not able to do spells without opening your mouth doesn't mean that I'm not able to."

Huh? What's that supposed to…."You lifted the spell!" "Nice observation, Potter. I'm sure your fan club would be proud. If only you would have been able to figure it out about twenty minutes ago." I never tried…what if this happens again. I have to learn how this works. As soon as I can get away from him I will. The floor came to a halt. There was a narrow tunnel in front of them. This was nowhere near as pleasant as the top floor. It was much colder and darker. "Lumos." They headed to the dark depths of the endless abyss. Harry wondered what Ron and Hermione were doing. And Ron's little sister Ginny. Was that really how he saw her? Ron's little sister? BAM! Harry failed to notice the turn up ahead. He walked straight into the wall.

Snape obviously did not hear the collision. He was way up ahead. Harry had to run to catch up again. Snape stopped at what looked like a dead end. What's going on? Harry couldn't help but to feel a tad bit claustrophobic. Snape slid his arm through the wall. It rippled like water. But it looked so solid a moment ago. He retrieved a small wooden chest. "You cannot mention this place to anyone. This holds something very important." Snape opened the box. It looked to Harry to be completely ordinary objects. Worth a bit at a road show maybe. "I have all but one. A locket is missing." What? Those are the horcruxes? How did he get them? "I understand you may have found one?" "Um…yea. But it was a fake. Someone with the initials R.A.B. took it." Snape put the items back into the wall, and it looked solid again. "We have to go see someone now." Snape led the way back through the dark tunnel. Once they stepped on the part of the floor that took them down, they immediately went back up like they were on an elevator. It was pretty much a straight shot from the round room to the exit. This can't be the way we came in. There were too many turns earlier…but it led the same spot outside. Snape grabbed Harry's arm once again and apparated.


	6. Field Trip

**Field Trip**

As they apparated, Harry felt his body being jerked off the ground. He shuddered to think of what would happen if it did not go as planned. There are worse things than ending up in the wrong place. As soon as some land came back in his sight, Harry tried to figure out the new location.

Harry saw a familiar head of red hair not far from where he was standing. He smiled as he took in the sites of the Burrow. The scent of freshly cut grass drifting through the warm summer air. "Hey Ron!" Ron turned around and nearly knocked Harry down on his way over. "Harry! Where have you been? I haven't heard anything. Hedwig won't leave us alone." Harry marveled at how much he had missed Ron. He had so much to catch up on. "You missed the wedding. I don't blame you though. No one really came."

Realizing how abruptly he left his friends, "Oh, I'm sorry about that Ron. Everything is kind of a mess." Molly soon came hurrying over, "Harry dear, I had no idea you were coming. Come on inside, we're about to start dinner. So good to see you after all this time." Molly looked around the yard, "are you here alone?" Harry forgot about Snape. Wherever he went, Harry didn't really care. "Um, yea." He couldn't help but smile when they all walked into the house. This was how life should be.

"Over here Harry." Ron pointed at the old wobbly chair next to his own. "It's been ages, why haven't you written?" "Well I..." Movement on the stairs caught Harry's eye as Ginny tiptoed down. Molly scooped all sorts of food into Harry's plate as Ron waited intently. "Ron, give the boy some space. He'll talk when he's ready. Molly smiled gently as she took her own seat at the table. "I'm afraid the others are working. It's just us then." Ron started eating his mashed potatoes. The way he ate, you would think he was starved half to death. The Weasley's may not have been exactly well off, but they could make some good food.

Ron was able to get a few words in between bites. Apparently Fred and George were working extra hard for business these days. Arthur's job had become more hectic since last years incident. The ministry is having a tough time keeping everyone calm. And to Harry's dismay, Ron informed him that they were trying to get him to disclose Harry's location. They still want him to tell everyone that everything is alright. Percy still wouldn't talk to the family. And Harry noticed that Ginny was sitting across the table staring at her food. Harry supposed that their relationship had not gotten off to the greatest start. After the table was cleared, everyone went in separate directions.

Ginny caught hold of Harry before he could leave. "Harry…I don't know if this is going to work out…I like you a lot and all but…" Harry stared back at her baffled. Was she trying to break up with him? "We could see other people for a while…and see how that works out…." Harry was caught off guard, "…if...if that's what you want." Ginny hugged Harry, "thanks Harry, I knew you would understand." After that she ran upstairs. Ron apparently hadn't walked off too far. He walked around the corner unsure if he should approach Harry. "Let's go up to my room. We can get caught up on everything. What do you say Harry?"

Harry told Ron about everything that had happened after the train ride home. You would have thought Ron was watching an exciting action film. He cheered when Harry talked about leaving the Dursley's, he looked shocked when he told him about Snape showing up, and completely engulfed in the part about meeting the mysterious man. "Do you think he was a ghost?" "No, he looked like he was alive. His house even disappeared…" "Dad might know something. We could ask him." "I don't know if that's a good idea. What am I going to say? Hi Mr. Weasley, I talked to a guy that I didn't know and he vanished into thin air along with his house the last time I saw him." Ron frowned, "yea, you might come across as a bit mental…"

"I don't know about Snape though. It might be a trap Harry. He did kill Dumbledore, you saw it." "Yea, I know. I don't think I really have a choice at the time." "I'm sure mum would be okay with you staying for a while." Ron flopped down on his bed and laid down with his arms folded behind his head. "Hermione is coming over tomorrow. You know she is still making me do homework when there's not even any!" Harry had to smile, those two were an interesting couple. It took them forever to get together, but somehow he knew they would go the long haul.

"Fred and George are helping to make traps to help the ministry you know. Everyone thinks they are brilliant now." "Really? That's great. What do you think is up with Ginny?" Ron sat up, "well you haven't exactly been there for her Harry. I think she's got a thing for Neville now…sorry mate." Ginny and Neville? Now that's something Harry did not see coming. I guess it was inevitable. I push people away, it only makes since that they would grow further away from me. "I didn't mean…" "Harry it's okay. I'm not mad at you for dating my sister. At least now she can get rid of that crush she's had for so long." "Yea…let's get some sleep."

...

Harry's dreams were relatively uneventful on this night. Riding through the air on his broom was incredible. He loved the way the wind felt as he sped through the air….Harry saw a streak of blonde hair. Who is that? His spirits dampened a little once he discovered it was Malfoy. "Where did you get that broom?" "Top of the line. Just came out this morning." Harry had never seen a broom quite like this before. It held up steady in the air…"AHH!" Harry barely saw Draco sneer at him just before the blonde collided with his own broom.

...

"Harry Potter?" Harry opened his eyes only to see Dobby the house elf in front of him. "What is it?" "Dobby was sent to send a very important message sir." Dobby handed Harry a piece of paper that had cramped handwriting on it. "Dobby has to go. Dobby has much to do. Good bye Harry Potter!" With that Dobby vanished into thin air. Harry got up and walked over to the window where he could see better. Examining the paper he discovered that he was going to stay at the Burrow for a few more days. Which was fine by him. He folded the note up and stashed it in his pocket. Harry decided to go downstairs since it was nearly time to get up anyway.

Mrs. Weasley was already in the kitchen making breakfast. It was truly peaceful in that house. "Oh Harry dear, good to see you're awake. Could you help me set the table?" "Um, yea. Okay." Harry started to put some forks and spoons down. "How many places…" Mrs. Weasley looked around the room then finally she spoke. "One for you…Ron…Ginny…Fred…George…yes that should be right…" Harry put out one extra because she forgot to include herself. "Fred and George are going to be here?" "Yes, yes it seems they have found the time. And they seemed to be quite pleased once they found out you were going to be here too. I honestly don't know what those two are up to half the time…"

Ron came down the steps looking rather groggy. "Mornin Arry." Ginny quietly took her place at the table. Harry thought to himself if only he could keep this moment. No one seemed worried. Well that might be because everyone was still halfway asleep. Ginny got up and went to the door, "Fred and George are here." Harry hadn't even heard them. George was carrying a brown paper bag. Harry suspected that it probably contained some of Fred and George's contraptions that no one was willing to try. They sat down at the table with everyone else. "You know, I forgot how much I missed this food." "Yea, there's something about food that isn't freezer burnt." Mrs. Weasley seemed to not notice the conversation. "So Fred, George, how is business lately?" Harry knew that she still didn't like the way they dropped out of school and started up the business. They both said that it was okay. He really hoped that they could keep their business going. Everything just seemed to be kind of hectic lately. Everyone could probably use some of the twin's particular type of humor.


	7. Mayhem in the Garden

**Mayhem in the Garden**

Ginny had already went back upstairs. Harry wasn't sure when she got up. Ron looked like he was going to fall back asleep. "Ron, would you go finish the fence?" Harry turned to Ron and mouthed the words, "finish the fence?" Ron frowned, "Yea, I started painting the fence yesterday….I haven't quite finished…" Mrs. Weasley's voice rose, "he hasn't even started yet. And he is going to finish it today." "Oh, can I help then?" Ron looked like he thought it was a great idea. "No. Ron can handle it." Ron looked like a kid who just had his lollipop stolen. He shuffled through the door and went out back to get the paint. Harry didn't quite know where to go… "Harry, dear. Could you help Fred and George in the garden?"

Fred and George both grabbed a shoulder each and led Harry to the garden. "Harry mate, you should never volunteer to help." George smiled, "But we're glad you did. Mum wants us to depipsquittle the garden." Harry wasn't sure he heard him right. "She wants us to do what to the garden?" "Oh, you don't know what a Pipsquittle is? Come over here, we know where they are." Harry followed the twins over to the bushes. "Is that blue stuff…" "Yea, that's them. Careful not to get too close. They are a bit rambunctious." Upon closer inspection, Harry discovered they were a lot more than blue specks. They looked like tiny little blue fairies.

"What are we supposed to do with them?" Fred walked over with a jar and scooped one of the Pipsquittles inside and closed the lid. There were about ten jars laying on the ground. "So we just have to catch them?" "It's a little more complica…" Harry had already got a jar and was about to close the lid on it when about six more of them came after him. They started pulling at his clothes and making a horrible squealing sound. "Drop the jar Harry!" Harry dropped it, and as soon as it was empty they all left him alone. "They are very protective over each other…" "Yea, I can see that." "It's okay, we will immobilize the rest of them…"

Things went much smoother after that. Harry just had to scoop them up out of the air. After a while they decided that they had the lot of them. "What do we do with them now?" "We have to move their nest to another area." Their nest turned out to be a rather impressive mound of twigs. It looked just like a tiny doll house. George picked up the house and put it in a box. The jars were split up into two boxes for Fred and Harry to carry. Harry heard a buzzing sound and spotted one they missed near the fence. "Um…" The Pipsquittle flew over and knocked a can of paint off of one of the fence posts. "Get out of here you stupid thing!" Ron was obviously nearby.

George quickly added it to the rest and skimmed the area for any others. "Right, I think we have them all now. Best move them before they get too angry." "Yea…" They walked quite a ways before they decided they could stop. "We don't want them to remember where the garden is. They should stay here now. They don't like to rebuild their homes." They all got bit a few times trying to let the things out. Instead of turning red like a mosquito bite, the area turned blue. "Oh, don't worry about that. It will clear up in a day or so. Fred and I have been bitten too many times to count." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. At least now he knew that his arm was not going to fall off or anything.

Fred looked around to see if anyone was there. "Listen Harry, we have something for you." "Something that might help you out." Harry couldn't help but be a little skeptical. "Don't worry, it's safe." George pulled something out of his pocket and placed it in Harry's hand. "It's a necklace?" "Harry, Harry, Harry. Do you honestly think we would give you something so ordinary as a necklace?" "It's a truth necklace. It glows green if someone is lying." "Allow us to demonstrate." Together they said, "We never quit school." The necklace immediately glowed bright green. "We still haven't worked out all the kinks in it. It will pick up even the smallest lies…" "Oh wow, this is great you guys." "We know." "Thanks…"

It was a plain looking necklace. There was a small green stone hanging from a chain with small links. "Let's go back to the house before mom starts worrying." Yea, that's probably a good idea. Everyone tends to worry if I'm not right in front of them. Even then, it's like they are afraid to let me do anything. Like I'm going to accidentally blow myself up or something. Is the blue supposed to spread so much? The twins are nearly covered in it. I'm probably just as bad. Sure enough Mrs. Weasley was waiting on them. "Come on inside. We need to wash those bites off quickly." "I thought you guys said it was harmless?" "Well…they are at first…we didn't want to worry you. It will be okay once it's all cleaned up." Mrs. Weasley took out a large blue bottle. "Here you go. Now go upstairs and wash up really good."

"What happens if we don't?" The twins looked at Harry and said, "Dad knows more about it then us. He has treated a few cases. It's nothing permanent. It will go away. Just kind of awkward in social situations." "Come on Harry." Okay, I guess they know what they are doing. I hope they know what they are doing. Harry followed the twins upstairs to the bathroom. "Harry…erm since it's been kind of while since the bites we should probably all do this at once…" Do what? "What's the stuff in the bottle?" "Oh, that. That's just body wash. It's not really important. We just really need to get rinsed off." Before Harry could say another word the twins dragged him over to the shower. They turned the water on and huddled together so everyone got wet. Okay, this is a little odd. I can't see the bites…I need to take my jacket off for a while. The twins already thought about that for him though. They were working on getting his arms out of the jacket. It really would have been an odd scene for someone to walk in on. It was surprisingly comfortable though.

George got out for a minute and grabbed the body wash. It was not an ordinary bottle that Harry thought he saw earlier. It was set up to attach to the shower head. Kind of like the fertilizer bottles his aunt would buy that attached to the garden hose. Fred turned the water off long enough for George to attach the bottle and the water was back on once again. Now the water turned blue. This isn't like any body wash I've ever seen before….It's got a tingly feeling to it. Maybe this will get rid of the…well whatever the things did to me. Harry tugged at his jeans that were weighted down from the water. It felt like they weighed a ton now. "Do you think it's better now?" George and Fred didn't look blue anymore. At least he didn't think they did. It was hard to tell with the blue water coming out of the shower head.

"The directions say you have to wait for the whole bottle to be used. It's almost done." "Oh, okay." Harry closed his eyes and imagined he was out in the rain. It was a really good feeling. There was a wonderful feeling of warmth too. George whispered, "Harry are you alright? You've got a really good grip." Harry opened his eyes to discover that somewhere in his daydreaming he wrapped his arms around George. Just as he was about to move his arms back over to his own space, he noticed Ginny standing at the door. She just started laughing and headed off to her room. "Probably should have closed the door all the way…" "It's been a long day, Harry. Let's all get dried off and go outside for a while." The twins dragged Harry out of the shower. People seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Instead of letting him just walk around on his own. What was I thinking about in the shower? I can't remember. Well whatever happened he guessed he could blame it on just being tired.

Harry took off his shirt that was now blue and threw it on the floor. His skin looked normal though. The body wash must have just attached to the fibers in his clothes. He grabbed a towel and walked to Ron's room to get some clothes and change. He didn't think Ron would mind if he borrowed some clothes for today. Ron was still outside working on the fence. Overall Harry thought that it was a pretty good day. A day filled with adventure that didn't involve danger…unless you count turning blue. It was starting to get dark already. By the time Harry was in the kitchen, Ron walked in splattered with paint. "Hey Ron." "Can you believe that? I had to paint that whole fence without any help. And a Pipsquittle spilled a bucket of the paint." Harry had a feeling that about half of that bucket hit Ron.

Harry walked outside to where the twins had set up a picnic. There were a few blankets scattered out. Ginny was sitting with Mrs. Weasley on one. The twins gestured Harry over to theirs. "Are you feeling better now? Pipsquittles have a funny effect on people." "Yea. I'm fine." So the Pipsquittles caused that whole scene? That's good. I hope Ginny knows that. Ginny was talking to Mrs. Weasley about what Neville had told her on the phone. She seemed to be avoiding the gaze of Harry and the twins. "Maybe I should go find Ron." "Nah, he is probably too busy getting ready. Mom just told him that Hermione called and said she was going to be here a little early. He was furious with Ginny for being on the phone so long with Neville." "Yea, okay. It will be nice to see Hermione again though."

Harry sat down on the blanket and took out a sandwich. Sure enough Ron walked out just as soon as Hermione arrived. His skin looked a little red in places where he scrubbed the paint off. Harry turned his head just as Ron and Hermione hugged. "So are you guys going back to the store tonight?" "No. We're going to go see Percy tonight. We think he just needs a little persuasion. He is still our brother even if he doesn't want to recognize that the whole wizarding community is in trouble." "What are you guys going to do?" Fred and George smiled, "Nothing too major. Just don't let mum know that we are going to do something." He hoped that they could make some progress with him. Percy would be a bad person to have as an enemy. He figured that the twins knew that too. "Well, it's been nice seeing you Harry. We have to go work on that thing now." The twins said bye leaving everyone else to pack up the picnic things.


	8. Things Could be Different

**Things Could be Different**

I wonder how things would have turned out if my parents hadn't been killed. Everything would probably be different. It would have been nice to know them at least. Well maybe I should see what Ron and Hermione are up to. Wait a minute. Why does Hermione not look happy? "Harry. Ron said you were bitten by a Pipsquittle!" Just back away slowly…."Did you even pay attention at school? Did you happen to eat or drink anything afterwards?" What is she going on about? "Er…yea, I…" "Harry! Pipsquittle bites have side effects if you have certain foods within a few hours." Erm… "What kind of foods…and what's going to happen to me?"

Hermione is looking pretty angry…. "Okay Harry. Do you remember what you had?" "Erm a turkey sandwich…" So far so good…. "and some orange juice." Hermione pursed her lips, as if trying to decide what to say. Harry mentally thought that maybe he should have left out the part about the orange juice. "Harry. Whatever happens to you, just remember that it's not real." I really don't like the sound of this. Ron looks worried. Or maybe he just looks confused. "Pipsquittle's inject a kind of juice into your body when they bite. Regardless of how well you wash it off, it will have an effect when mixed with acidic concoctions. In this case, your orange juice." Okay it's going to have some kind of effect on me. Why does she always think I read this stuff? She is the only reason I got through my classes.

"In the wizarding world, Pipsquittle juice is used like a kind of drug. It can act like a hallucinogen or something else entirely. It really depends on the diet of the Pipsquittles. Just be careful okay, Harry?" Oh, wow. The wizarding world has separate drugs than the Muggle world. "Erm, you guys. I don't really like the sound of this." Hermione rolled her eyes. I guess that I should expect that. She always gets this way when we don't do our homework or try to get around something the easy way. "It's getting really late." Ginny walked up to her room with Hermione. Ron just shrugged his shoulders.

Harry decided to send Hedwig to the twins to make sure they were better off then him. He wrote a quick "Good luck." on the parchment, knowing the twins would understand what he was talking about. And Hedwig went soaring through the night sky. Harry just wished he knew what was going on around here. Life at the Burrow had never been so crazy. Never normal exactly, but all these events were odd even for the Burrow. He followed Ron up to his room. Thoughts still swirling through his head as they got ready for bed.

Just as he was about ready for sleep, Harry heard a tapping sound. It sounded like someone was throwing rocks at the window. That couldn't be right. "Ron, do you hear…" Ron grunted and rolled over, and began snoring. Of course he was already asleep. Harry walked over to the window to see if he could figure out what was making all the racket. Of course he couldn't see a thing because it was too dark outside. He pocketed his necklace and held his wand tightly as he crept across the room. I'll just go outside really quick to see if I can find anything.

He had to walk very slowly down the steps because the building seemed to be very old. It had many squeaks and creaks concealed within the flooring. Just have to walk through the kitchen now…barely there. Harry unlocked the various locks and dead bolts attached to the door. He didn't really know what good it would do since the glass in the windows was so thin. A sense of security he supposed. A false one at that.

Finally opening the door wide enough to slip outside. It had gotten rather chilly since they came in that night. This is probably a bad idea. The atmosphere was very enigmatic. Harry could not hear anything but the soft chirping of the crickets that has quieted down. A slight breeze flew through the air making him shiver. Just as soon as he was about to go back in, Harry tripped over something in the yard. It looked like it was some of his own belongings! He looked up just long enough to see Dobby vanish. I have no idea what he is up to, but sometimes I really wish he would stop trying to help me. Okay now I just have to get this stuff back inside without waking anyone. "I believe I would leave a note if I were you. That is if you don't want your friends to worry about you again." Harry's heart sank. It was Snape again. Who else would continually try to ruin his life? "I have nothing to write with." Snape merely pointed his wand at Harry and a writing pad and feather appeared in his hand. Harry quickly wrote down what he could.

xXx

_Sorry you guys. I have to leave again. I wish I could have said goodbye in person, but I will see you again in the future if all goes well. _

_P.S. Thank you so much for letting me stay._

_Harry Potter_

xXx

Harry folded the paper and stuck it in the door where it could be found. He hated to leave them. The Weasleys were more his family than anyone could have been. "Where are we going?" Snape picked up some of Harry's stuff, leaving Harry to get the rest. "My house." Harry never really thought about it, but it made sense for the teachers to have houses. They wouldn't stay at Hogwarts the whole year. Although Harry didn't think he would mind staying there forever. Harry picked up his stuff that had been thrown together hastily. And the journey began. Snape showed no sign of wanting to apparate this time. Harry was secretly happy about that. He never really cared for it all that much.

Even in the dark Harry could tell that Snape only got maybe a few hours of sleep. It made him very uneasy. Come to think of it, Harry wasn't sure if Snape slept any at all. He always seemed to be roaming the halls at Hogwarts at odd hours of the night. Maybe he is an insomniac or something. The cool night's breeze had an effect on Snape's robes. He looked rather majestic the way his robes billowed when he walked. And the way they swept around when he took a turn. A turn to a village Harry had never been to. I never thought about how much stuff was actually outside of Hogwarts besides Hogsmead. "It's just down the road from here." Harry was glad they were almost there. It felt like they had been walking for an eternity.

Arriving at the house, Harry discovered that is was actually quite pleasant. It wasn't dark and dank like he would have imagined. Harry had always assumed that since Snape was always in the dungeons that he must have liked that kind of atmosphere. "There are some blankets in the cupboard. You will be sleeping on the couch tonight." Harry looked around for the cupboard, until finally Snape looking rather impatient blasted the door open to reveal its location. Harry grabbed a blanket and walked over to the couch wanting both sleep and the ability to not make Snape any angrier than he already was. Normally Harry would have wanted something to close himself off to the rest of the world while he slept. But tonight he decided that he was just too tired.

xXx

Drifting off to sleep Harry wondered if taking another path would have been easier. Only to be abruptly awoken by a stranger in the house. "Who are you?" It was a rather frail looking guy. He looked like he couldn't be over twenty years old. His eyes were an aged brown color. Like the people that work too hard in life and somehow age from within. His hair was a dark color that Harry couldn't make out, combed neatly. "I have many names. None of which shall help you. I came to let you see." Harry stood up. "See what? Why are you here?" The guy showed a rather deviant smile. Like he somehow took pleasure in being the bearer of bad news. "What your life would have been had you taken the other path."

He then grabbed Harry's arm with a most painful grip until they sprang back up in Harry's past. This is even weirder than Hermione's time turner thing. Harry saw himself along with all the other first years waiting to enter the great hall. Everyone looking terrified of what lay ahead. Harry spotted his least favorite blonde. "Names Draco. Draco Malfoy." Harry watched as his image reached out their arm to shake Draco's hand. Draco looked quite pleased about it. "Stick with me and I'll teach you all you need to know." Harry's image smiled, "That would be great, thank you." Crabbe and Goyle seemed to keep their distance. Harry supposed it was some sort of prearranged understanding.

McGonagall came out to announce that the sorting would soon begin. Neville scurried after his toad like before. Harry didn't like the looks of this. If he was befriending Draco, that could not be a good sign. And the sorting began. Harry walked up close so he could hear what the sorting hat was saying. "…not a bad mind either. But where to put you. Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness…yes better be SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherins all cheered "We have Potter!" The rest of the tables looked disappointed, or even confused. "Hey Potter. Come sit with me." Harry watched himself sit beside Draco. Harry could see Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table contemplating over the sorting.

Harry looked up to see if Snape would look at the Gryffindor's table this time. He didn't. He looked at Harry, at the Slytherin's table with the slightest hint of a grin. (What? He only hated me because I wasn't a Slytherin?) (No. He only hated that you were not in his group. You will understand later.) Harry had completely forgotten that he was not alone. Watching the whole thing was kind of like being able to walk right into a television show. No one could see or hear him. And he wanted to know more. Harry tried to keep up as the events changed quickly. He saw how Snape was very passive about anything he did in class. He watched himself unwrap an invisibility cloak in the Slytherin common room. No one else was around at the moment. This time the note was shorter, simply saying the cloak belonged to his father. It didn't seem to have an effect on this Harry.

Harry was surprised to see that he still found the Mirror of Erised. Expecting to see his parents again, Harry was shocked when he saw himself. What he supposed was an older image of himself anyway. There were people crawling around him on their hands and knees. He had a rather rough appearance. On his robes was a dark substance that looked suspiciously like blood. He watched as the image of himself smiled and reached out to the mirror. Almost trying to make the future come to him. Well not the future really, but most likely if that is what he truly wants to believe. (Not a pretty site is it my boy?) For a while Harry lost track of where he was.

He saw some people walking toward Hagrid's hut. They were arresting him for illegally possessing a dragon. Harry saw himself with Draco hiding behind a bush. Harry couldn't believe he would let that happen. Harry noticed that everyone in school seemed to hate him except for the house he was in. It seems he has already made a lot of enemies. He was even surprised by the openness of Draco. He talked a lot about the pressure his father put on him, and how he wasn't really sure what to do. He was thrilled about tipping the authorities about the dragon though. And judging by the way Draco spoke, his father seemed to approve.

Harry could tell that Dumbledore was not close to Harry in this erm dimension. Amazingly the philosopher's stone was destroyed by Dumbledore after it had nearly been stolen under the trap door. It seems Voldemort did not have Harry to retrieve the stone this time. Harry went to his second year in Hogwarts. Ron somehow figured out where the chamber of secrets was after discovering that Ginny had been taken. Ron somehow managed to destroy the diary when he was trying to aim a spell at the snake. Riddle disappeared. Ron was killed by the snake just before Snape had arrived. Snape managed to kill the snake and save Ginny.

Later Harry saw himself visiting Ginny at St. Mungos. It appeared that she had went crazy. It might have been from being possessed. Or maybe the fact that she was in a small way responsible for Ron's death. Hermione had dropped out of school and went back to the Muggle world. Harry was horrified by the events that were taking place. (MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! Please!) (Very well. We shall just skip over the next few years shall we.) And so they skipped over a good deal of what could have been Harry's life.

It was now Harry's sixth year. They were outside the castle. Dumbledore was on his own until he saw Draco and himself run out. To his surprise Draco was not the one pointing a wand at Dumbledore. Harry was. Draco was looking rather pleased with himself. He explained how he got everyone through the barriers to the castle. Then Harry heard his own voice. He spoke with such rage, "You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do this." "Nor do you know how long I expected this. It's not too late to change your mind Harry." "My mind is made up. AVADA KEDAVRA!" With a flash of green light - Dumbledore was dead.

Snape came running out of the castle. "Potter?" "I killed him Snape! I did what you could not!" "But you have no reason…you already said that you would not join the Dark Lord." "I do not mean to join him. I will be him. All will fear me!" Snape looked rather upset. "We have to go! NOW!" Harry listened to Draco. They both ran to the woods to disappear amongst the darkness. Harry was crying now. (No. I'd, I'd never do that. No.) (You, maybe not. Him yes. See how your choices change everything?) (I want to go back!)

xXx

"_Looks like he has been bitten…Harry! Wake up_." "He must have saw…" "_Let's __just hope this doesn't alter…our whole existence. I believe I know what it is he saw, for these bites bring naught but bad images. Images that could change everything if he lets them_." Harry could hear two voices arguing about something. He just wasn't sure - who or what?


	9. Friend or Foe?

**Friend or Foe?**

Snape came into view, but Harry couldn't see who he was talking to. "He should be fine." Harry sat up to discover the one thing that could make the whole situation worse. "Malfoy?" Draco smirked, "Well spotted, Potter." Before Harry could even think about anything, his arm went flying through the air. His fist crashed into Draco's face catching him unawares. Snape didn't look all that surprised. He merely told Draco to leave the room. How can he take his side? What side are they on? What side am I on? Does it matter anymore? "What did you see?" "What?" Snape looks like he is getting impatient again. "From the vision. The images you saw. What did you see?" Harry looked down suddenly fascinated with his shoes. "I don't know."

"As you may recall I have ways of getting the truth out if you will not give it freely. I'm coming back in an hour. You better have your story straight by then." I don't want to tell him anything. Why is Draco here? If he is taking sides with him, I don't want anything to do with him. Harry looked down at his fist after Snape left. It was red and throbbing with pain. He had been too angry earlier to even notice it. As long as I hurt Draco, it will be worth it. Harry got up and stretched thinking that he should try to organize his things. It all looked like a mess at the moment. Harry grabbed a bag and just dumped everything out on the floor. He decided to place the twins' necklace in a small wooden box he had. He didn't think he would be needing it for a while.

His clothes looked like a hopeless pile of rags. He didn't know why he bothered folding them, they had so many wrinkles in them from being stuffed into a bag. Harry was somewhat surprised to see the potions book in his bag. From staying at place to place, he had no idea where all his stuff was. He figured as long as he had something to wear and his wand that would be good enough. Still he had to give Snape credit. He was pretty clever in making all those notes and spells in the book. Harry knew he wouldn't have even done half as well in potions without the book. Picking the book up, some old parchment fell out of it. Harry bent down and picked the paper up off the floor. What could this be? I thought I had already looked through the whole book.

xXx

_Is power really such a great thing? Power is corrupt. Corruption is a bad thing. Why would anyone willingly seek this? To rule the world. More likely to rule what is left of it anyway. Corruption causes panic. Panic causes chaos. Within chaos comes the destruction of us all._

_What makes a person good or evil? Is it something we are born with? No. It is an acquired trait. But from where does this come from? _

_-one who has not loved only knows hate_

-_hatred of what they could never achieve_

_-they've never been given a chance_

_But why choose immortality? Is that not a fate worse than death? Ah?_

_But he is not exactly human is he? Something went wrong. Something must_

_have went wrong…_

_My time is short. I have survived the first war, but I fear I will not live to see the second._

_The Dark Lord is not pleased to say the least. Another of our clan has been suspected. I of course already knew this…I hoped to one day join his cause….To buy some time I have taken his place. I altered the evidence to point to me. I am very much the traitor of both sides…but within this I know I will prevail. Given its course of time all will be healed. He's coming now…_

_xXx_

The last part was somewhat difficult to read. The handwriting got steadily worse as the page went on. What Harry was most surprised to see was the signature at the bottom. Dante LeBurn. How the paper got stuck in the potions book, Harry had no clue. It seems like Dante may have known Snape. Did Snape put the paper there? Did he know about the ghost or whatever it was that was Dante? "He was a friend of mine, yes." Harry spun around, his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. I wish he wouldn't do that!

"I figured I would have to give you the paper myself, but it seems you have found it. To hate me so much, you seemed to be really attached to that book." "Why is Malfoy here?" "He is here because we need his help. That is if he is still willing after receiving that blow." That can't be right. How could he possibly help any? He was working for Voldemort. "He isn't on my side." "Our side. And yes he is on this side. You can't possibly think the Dark Lord would take him back after failing his task." That is true. But why didn't Voldemort just kill him then?

"Tell me about this vision you had." "Well some guy told me he would show me what would happen if I chose another path..." Wiping his hands on his jeans Harry continued. "And I became friends with Malfoy..." "How did you see yourself once you decided to befriend Draco?" "How do you know…well I was, I was… a monster. I wanted to be the next Dark Lord. The people…they were…" "You do know it's not real though, right? Pipsquittle juice has been illegal in the wizarding world for centuries. I suspect that the Weasleys were going by outdated material. Otherwise they would have contacted the ministry to dispose of the creatures. I'm sure your friend Granger took care of that though." "Why is it illegal?"

"Had you paid any attention to your schooling you would have known that they are dangerous. People have killed themselves as well as others because of it. It changes the way you think. Blends reality with fiction. It's enough to drive people mad. I need to know that you understand this. That none of it is relevant to you. You, even though born an arrogant little brat, are meant to be good. People worship you, though I do not know why." So the vision doesn't matter? Does it work the same way with prophecies? "Although Draco may be on our side, he doesn't particularly like either of us. If you can pull yourself together for a while, we can go ahead and get this over with."

I don't like Snape that much, but having Draco around is even worse. Is this why we had to go to his house? So Draco wouldn't discover the old headquarters? Harry looked up at Snape and realized that he was waiting for an answer. "Okay." Harry followed Snape to a room that had various boxes in it. Draco was standing in the corner of the room. From the looks of it, Harry hit him pretty hard. He could already see a pretty sizable bruise developing on Draco's face. Any harder and he would have punctured his skin. Harry was glad to see that Draco no longer wore his usual smug expression. Draco's eyes darted across the room as he began to speak. "The Room of Requirement has a book in it. It has the most advanced spells I have ever seen. I didn't really get a chance to look at it, but I think that if you were to have the slightest chance of winning you would need this. Naturally I don't have it, since the school is somewhat off limits." A book? That is our big help? What could a book possibly do?

Snape walked up, "Very well. We appreciate your help." Snape handed Draco a small bag of what sounded to be money. Draco seemed to be satisfied by this and walked over to the door. "Don't think I'm on your side, just because I am no longer on his." And with that being said he left. "Can we trust him?" "Yes, he wants to feel safe again just like anybody else. And I believe he is angry about how his family was treated after he failed his assignment." Oh, I guess that makes sense. "How are we supposed to get into Hogwarts? Are the barriers still up?" "I don't know yet. Yes, they do not want the castle to be invaded again. They are going to be very careful from now on. But I think you can get in."


	10. Return to Hogwarts

**Return to Hogwarts**

"What? How can I possibly get in?" "_I'll think of something. But I think when they see young Harry Potter staring at the castle pitifully, they will let you in_." "I have to get the book by myself? They are probably watching the room of requirement though." "_Do you still have that map?_" "How do you know about that?" "_You thought I wouldn't figure it out? Why would Lupin be so interested in it, if it wasn't worth something? Something I stayed around to find out about. Find out why you somehow get to bend all the rules_." "Hey, I didn't ask for people to be easy on me!" "_No, but you didn't seem to mind it either. It doesn't matter. You will use that map to get to the book, is that clear?_" "Yea." Harry looked out the window to discover that it was now day time.

It was unusually warm. But that didn't really seem to surprise Harry. He couldn't really remember, but it seemed like some wizards and witches could control the weather. It was illegal of course, and anyone caught was sent to Azkaban. Most likely because changing the weather patterns can cause tornados and hurricanes. Harry wasn't positive if earthquakes were also caused by this sort of misuse of magic. "_Get your map. We are going back to school_." Doesn't he know how to take a break? My god, we just now found out about the book and he is already anxious to get it. What if it's a trap?

Harry went through his things and grabbed the old piece of parchment. "How do we know this isn't a trap?" "_That never seemed to bother you before_." It was true of course. Harry had walked into numerous things blindly hoping for the best. Snape grabbed Harry's arm again. Harry had no idea why he had to hold on so tight. He supposed it was just to annoy him. Harry of course could not apparate himself because he never got his license. The last thing he needed was headlines about being arrested.

Harry watched as reality seemed to blur for a moment before appearing in the Forbidden Forest. Harry supposed that was as close as they could get. "_Okay, here's the plan…" _Snape picked up a fallen branch and bashed it into Harry's stomach, and then again hitting his arm. Harry had no idea what was going on. Did he just hit me? Snape then proceeded to mess Harry's hair up a bit. He really hit me. "What was that for?" "_We needed it to look convincing. They won't question you too much like this. Just don't mention me_." Snape pushed Harry in the right direction. He could barely walk. That first blow really hit him hard.

If I do get that book, I'm really going to kill him this time. Almost at the gates….Harry saw some red sparks shoot up in the air. "There's someone on the grounds!" "Well go see who it is." "It looks like Harry Potter?" "Out of the way, let's see." Finally the voices got close enough to where Harry could see who was talking. It was McGonagall and Tonks. "Harry! What happened?" So far so good, they seem to recognize me. Oh, I'm going to need a reason for being here all bruised and sore. "I…I…don't really remember. Someone hit me and…" McGonagall and Tonks did some kind of spell without saying the words and Harry could feel the barrier leave. "Come inside quickly." They closed it again after he was in.

Harry followed the two into the castle. "It's good to see you Harry, though I do wish it were under different circumstances." Harry watched as all the paintings began pointing and muttering about him. "Yes…that's him. That's Harry Potter. Poor boy, what do you suppose happened to him?" "This way, Mr. Potter." Harry kept following until they were in Dumbledore's old office. It was kind of sad. Most of his trinkets were packed up in boxes. Hogwarts wasn't quite the same without him. "Have a seat." Harry sat down in a plain wooden chair. "I just had to see the school, you know. It's always been like a home to me."

Tonks left the room. "Yes, so it has for many. How are you doing? With all that has been going on I mean." "Fair enough, I guess. I don't really think I can talk about it." "That is perfectly understandable. But Harry, I wish you would be careful though." What is that supposed to mean? Does she think that I purposely go out and try to get beat up? "Are they ever going to open the school again?" McGonagall frowned. "We are working on that. But I'm afraid no one wants to send their children to a school that has already been attacked directly. Maybe after things settle down a bit. Most of the students went to other schools or even back to live their lives as a Muggle would. I'm sorry, but I really have a lot to do. Come find me when you wish to leave. Feel free to look around one last time if you wish." "Okay."

Harry watched McGonagall leave the office. He could hear her talking to Tonks on the other side. "It's such a tragedy that he has to go through all of this. He is only seventeen and already has been through more than most grown wizards." That was all he could make out before the voices faded completely. Harry walked around the office feeling rather hollow from the experience. It looks like they haven't taken any of the paintings down yet. Harry nearly cried when he saw a new addition to the collection. It was a portrait of Dumbledore. Harry remembered that sparkle he used to always have in his eyes.

Of course none of that was recent. He watched Dumbledore eat some lemon drops. "I wonder what he would think about me working with Snape now? All this time he trusted him…" When Harry was about to leave he was quite sure he saw the painting wink at him. I better get that book before Snape finds a way in. Harry got out his wand and the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry discovered that about half of the Hogwarts teaching staff was walking around the castle, but the Room of Requirement seemed to be clear for the time being. Harry couldn't believe his luck, he had already made it to the door without being sighted. Thinking of how to find the book Harry opened the door to the room.

It was filled with all sorts of old things. Old desks and even broom sticks. There were piles of books though. This is going to take me a while isn't it? Harry knew it would be a book on top of something. There just happened to be one sitting on top of a desk away from all the other books. I wonder if that could be the one. It looks old enough. Harry opened the book up and discovered that it was spell book. A very complex one at that. He seriously doubted that he could possibly master anything in it. He felt something hit the back of his neck.

"Oh, it's ickle little Potty. What's Potty doing at school? Should tell someone, I should. Stealing from the school." "Just forget it okay, I'm leaving." "Not very nice." Peeves threw a wad of paper at Harry and flew off. Harry figured no one would really listen to him. That is if it appeared that he wasn't carrying a book. Harry racked his mind for a spell that could shrink the book and put it to use. He smiled to himself, thinking that he always liked magic. Just as he got to the stairwell he spotted McGonagall. "I trust you are ready to leave then?" "Yes, that would be good. It was nice seeing you again." They went back to the front of the castle and the barrier dropped for Harry to walk through. "Do be careful." And that was the last he saw of her.

Walking back to the forest, Harry reconsidered his thoughts about killing Snape. He couldn't even move all that well at the moment. "_Potter_." Harry followed the voice to find Snape once again. Snape pulled a small bottle out of his cloak. "_Drink this. It will help with the pain_." Harry took the bottle and swallowed it in one gulp. Not surprised that it had a bitter taste. He didn't really want to know what it was made of. "You could have told me about this when you hit me." Snape smirked, "_It had to look convincing_." Harry was positive that Snape took great pleasure in getting to him like that.

Harry enlarged the book once again to show Snape what he had found. He seemed to be satisfied with the find. "_I'll just send this ahead then_." Snape must have done some sort of spell because the book had vanished. Harry felt a sense of relief as his body began to heal itself and the pain had alleviated. It was kind of odd. But he was glad he didn't have to wait a long time to heal. "That really hurt, you know?" "_No one said life was easy_." That's typical. He always seems to find the easy way out for himself.


	11. A Rain Storm

**A Rainstorm **

They once again apparrated. Harry was beginning to wonder if people should limit the amount of times they do that. It made him feel dizzy headed. And to make matters worse it looked like they were in the middle of nowhere. Except for some rather large ruins, there was nothing there. There were huge rocks that looked like they may have once been walls. Maybe even a town at one time. "What is this place?" "_A place I've been to before_." Well that should be obvious. You can't apparate to a place you have never been to before. Why does everyone keep speaking in riddles? What do they want from me?

"Is there a reason we are here?" Snape looked over at Harry, "_Are you always this impatient? And who says I have to have a reason for doing anything_." That's it, I really give up this time. The only way I'm going anywhere else is if he drags me. Harry sat down on the ground and waited to see what Snape was going to say this time. Any time now he will tell me to get up. Tell me about how lazy I am. How I'm an arrogant little brat. Or maybe an insufferable little brat. He hasn't used that one in a while. But Snape didn't say anything. He just walked away over the hilltop. Is he really just going to leave me here like that?

Snape vanished completely from his view now. "Hey! Wait up! Don't leave me here." Harry got up and ran in the direction he saw Snape going in. "_It's good to see that you use that brain of yours a little._" Harry figured that having Snape around was better than not having anyone around. Especially in the middle of nowhere. They walked out into the green grass of the prairies. It really was a beautiful site. It was so peaceful, except for those gray clouds rolling in. Snape didn't seem to care about the clouds. Harry could tell it was going to rain by the way the breeze was picking up.

Snape stood up tall letting his hair blow in his face. Harry couldn't imagine why he didn't want to head for shelter. The wind was starting to pick up more now. "I think it's going to be a downpour. We should leave." Snape stood there for a minute before he answered. "_No, we should stay._" Harry wasn't quite sure at what moment Snape went crazy, or if it wasn't he himself that had. But he had been right about the rain. It poured down from the sky. Harry was glad the book was safe, wherever it was.

He was already soaked. Harry was sure Snape's robes must have been heavy from the rain. Snape held his arms out from his sides up to the sky as the rain dripped down his face. He looked as if he had been freed of some heavy burden. Meanwhile, Harry was finding it increasingly hard to see out of his glasses in the rain. "What are we doing out here?" "_We can win this. I know we can. We have to see what is in that book_." And he had no hope for me before? This does not sound promising to me.

Snape grabbed his arm again and this time they were in Sirius's old house. The floor had gathered quite a bit of water from the two of them. Snape walked upstairs. Harry followed but took a turn at his room. Snape might not mind the rain, but I'm going to wear dry clothes. Harry found some clothes still stored in the dresser and changed into them. They had a nice warm feeling to them. Snape came back dry as well. Except for his hair. He didn't seem to do anything with that. It just hung loosely from his head dripping onto his clothes.

xXx

I didn't think it was possible but he seems to be making some progress. He has gotten stronger since the time I first showed up in this house. I think my old friend Dante may have had an effect on him as well. I just wish I knew what all he told him. He is still a trouble maker though. And everyone let him by with everything. Except for me of course. I treated him like a normal student. Gave him detention. Took points from his house. Why does he still feel the need to disobey the rules? It just doesn't make sense. If you punish them for something, should they not be less likely to do that again? And yet he repeatedly broke rules. Still does as a matter of fact. He is starring at me again.

I guess he probably wants to know about the old village. Although he probably wouldn't understand why I took him to a mass of rocks that were hit by a meteor storm. It looks like he is trying to figure out what to ask now. What shall it be this time? "What is so important about this book?" Interesting question, not one I would have expected. He has a tendency to forget about little details and focus on the one thing that is totally irrelevant. "_This book can win us the war. This is old magic, Harry. Voldemort doesn't understand it. Just as he didn't understand why he couldn't touch you for so many years." _

Let's see if he can comprehend the situation. I highly doubt it. It hasn't happened so far. Getting the book was easier than I expected. I wonder if it can really help. "Isn't he supposed to know a lot of magic though? Things that no one else does?" Not a bad reply. Let's see…ah yes, "_Voldemort is trained in what you could call modern magic. It is true he knows spells that no others do. But it is also true that I know a few of my own, and through that potions book you know some as well. Although, it is probably considered dark magic. Sometimes you have to make these decisions about what is morally right, and what needs to be done. But this new book of ours. It could have a way around it all. Old magic." _

He seems to be thinking about it. Maybe we can get through this after all. I think I'll just look over the book for now. "_I'll go through the book, as I doubt you would be able to distinguish between the spells. Nor would your feeble mind be able to comprehend such complexities. We will see what I have in the morning. You can leave now if you wish." _He doesn't seem to be fighting me as much anymore. Harry left the room and headed to his bedroom. Of course when I first came here he tried to kill me. Change is probably a good thing in this case. But how much change is the question. I wonder what he does when he retreats to his room. Not studying, that's for sure.

xXx


	12. Curiosity Killed the Kitty

**Curiosity Killed the Kitty **

Harry huffed and crossed his arms in indignation. He went and got that 'oh so important' book, and now he isn't even allowed to look at it? His head swiveled as he heard a tapping on his window. When he went to open it, Hedwig flew in. Harry guessed the bird was tired of being away from him. "Hey Hedwig. You're my friend aren't you?" Hedwig nipped at his fingers while he looked for some left over crackers or something to feed him. "I'm sorry Hedwig, things are just kind of crazy right now. But I bet you liked staying at the Weasleys didn't you?" I should send them a letter. Ron and Hermione at least. He figured he would just write to Ron since it would get to Hermione that way too.

_Dear Ron,_

_Things have been kind of crazy lately. Sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye. But somehow I didn't think your mum would be okay with Snape coming over. Eventually I will have to tell her about it of course._

_I think he has changed a little. Well not really, he is still a greasy old git. But I don't believe that he was against Dumbledore at all. He was spying on Voldemort. Living here is kind of hectic. I think he may be going crazy. Or maybe I am. I'm not sure anymore._

_We may be making some headway though. I can't say much about that. Tell Hermione thanks for the warning. Did anything happen to Fred and George? I hope not. _

_I really don't know what's up with Snape though. He has probably never been nice to anyone in his whole life. And somehow I don't think he is going to start being nice now. Just letting you know I'm still alive. Maybe I will see you guys again sometime._

_Harry Potter_

Harry sent Hedwig off again. But it was somehow comforting to know that it wasn't going to be forever. Hedwig will come back. Harry just sat on the edge of his bed and watched his door for a while. Musing over a certain name in his mind. Severus Snape, I will never figure you out will I? I'm really going to have to find a new place to live if I survive all this. Maybe somewhere out in the country. Away from the general population. I don't want to be treated like a hero or the boy-who-lived anymore.

I might even let Snape know where I live. He doesn't treat me like them. That used to bother me. But for some reason, it's what I like about him now. If I can like something about him that is. I don't know. He grows on you I guess. Harry had no idea how long he had been sitting there, but Hedwig was already back. "What do you have there Hedwig?" It can't possibly be a reply already. Hedwig couldn't have been out for more than a few hours. Harry opened the paper and gave Hedwig a snack. He supposed the bird wanted the exercise.

_Harry,_

_I'm glad you are okay. And the thing about Snape is a puzzle. I still don't like him mate. Even if you think he is innocent, he still has some questionable qualities. _

Don't pay attention to him Harry. He doesn't know what he is talking about. What you said was perfectly reasonable about Snape. And about it being prearranged between himself and Dumbledore, that is a great possibility. He did do some rather odd things Harry. But he always had good reasons for them.

Fred and George are fine. They didn't have anything mix with the chemicals. The Pipsquittles have been disposed of, if you were worrying about that any. Regarding Snape, I think there is more to him than you think. He is a complex person Harry.

He has trained to hide his thoughts and emotions. I think that he wants to be hated. It's all he has ever known. You know, no one was ever exactly nice to him from what I can tell. Why do you think he came up with all those awful spells? Maybe you should give him a chance, that's all I'm saying. Oh, and after you read this letter, please burn it or something.

_Girls…she took up most of the page. But be careful Harry. Let me know if we can help any. There's been a lot of requests for starting DA back up. We gave out some more of those membership coins just incase we can work something out. _

_Ron_

Hermione

Wow, they didn't waste any time in responding. He had to laugh at how they argue even when they are writing letters. Those two were definitely an interesting couple. I'm not sure I know what she meant about giving Snape a chance though. Does she want me to be nicer to him? I'm so lost right now.

Harry laid down on his bed deep in thought. Two things kept running through his head, and he wasn't sure which was scarier. The upcoming war or the fact that he was actually kind of getting along with Snape. The odd thing was, Snape didn't really seem all that different then before. He was sure if they were back at Hogwarts Snape would have already taken several points from his house, and landed him in detention for some absurd reason.

So what did that mean? Was he just more patient with Snape because he needed help for the war? He didn't even want help to begin with. It's something he had been destined to do since he was a baby. Ever since that day Voldemort had unwillingly marked him as an equal. It was never meant to be anyone else's responsibility. And yet his friends were always there for him, ready to go through the worst, just so he wouldn't be going through it alone.

And then there's the fact that Snape showed up without an invitation and demanded that Harry train with him. The same man that had made Hogwarts, one of the best places in the world, a miserable place for Harry at times. Harry rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on. He wished he could just shut down his brain for a few minutes. Just long enough to rest a little.

He closed his eyes willing on sleep as a last attempt to hush his thoughts. His mind grew fuzzy as his breathing deepened. Caught for some time in between the realms of wake and sleep. Though his thoughts never stopped scurrying around his mind. But they became dull from the fog that would soon become sleep.

xXx

Horcruxes danced around his bed. Harry marveled at how ordinary they appeared. Why choose such ordinary items? His shoelace untied itself and slithered across the bed like a snake. Hissing at him, telling him he was a failure. Harry sat up to find himself in his cupboard. He didn't know why he was there. Uncle Vernon's voice clamored through, telling him that he could never succeed. Harry bellowed back. "Succeed in what?" _"Right you are Harry. What indeed." _

Harry heard footsteps walking away from his hideaway, with a door slamming after them. A little spider hung from above swaying in the air. It had a long grey beard, and half moon spectacles. It cleared it's tiny spidery throat and said, _"choices define who we are."_

Harry took his glasses off and wiped them clean with part of his shirt. As he placed them back on, he tried to focus on the spider again, only it wasn't there. He was looking at the rough stone of a wall inside of the Hogwarts castle.

A deep velvety voice came from behind him. _"Have you decided yet?" _"I'm...I'm sorry, but decided what?" _"Who you are." _Harry turned around confusedly. "I'm Harry Potter. Didn't you know?" A robe dark as night was in front of him obstructing his view. _"Do you?" _"What do you mean? Of course I know who I am." Harry looked up defiantly at this person who dared to question him. He saw dark eyes staring right back at him. The velvety voice spoke once again. _"Do you know who I am?" _Harry shook his head, while gazing into those dark and mysterious eyes. Feeling as if he looked long enough he could see deep down into this man's soul.

_"Do you need a hint?" _Harry nodded his head. _"Very well then. Let's see if this will jog your memory." _Harry watched as dark eyes slowly came closer. He stood there transfixed wondering what was going to happen. Both knowing and unknowing. Harry was just about to say that yes, he did know this man. And then warmth crashed across his lips as he fell into the depths of Snape's eyes.

xXx

Harry woke up and pressed his fingers against his lips. It had felt so real in the dream... He took a deep breath, trying to remember the dream in it's entirety. He could remember parts of it, but one part stood out from the rest. Snape had asked him who they were, and then he kissed him... And he had just stood there letting it happen.

Harry closed his eyes, letting the images run rampant in his head. His breathing increased as he was struck by realization. He dreamed about Snape kissing him, and he thought he liked it...

Harry heard a rough knocking on his door as his grogginess faded away. "Come in," he said uncertainly. Snape proceeded into Harry's territory.

"_I need to talk to you about these spells Harry. They are somewhat complex, and require me to know a good deal about you. It wont work unless you are willing to work with me. I need to know what you think about me. Honestly." _What can he possibly be going on about? How can what I think about him have anything to do with a spell? What do I think about him? I don't know anymore. Especially after that dream...

I never know what to expect from him. I don't want him to leave me, but I can't like him. That can't be right. Out of confusion Harry just began to say, "I hate you…I hate you…I hate you…" It was kind of like a broken record, Harry just couldn't seem to say anything else. Snape took Harry into his arms and softly said, "_I know you do." _Harry just let it happen.

This was the first time he ever had the chance to get close to Snape without being nearly unconscious. I have to hate him though. How can I not? Why do I like this? Harry wrapped his arms around Snape now, just letting the warmth of Snape's body mingle with his own. "That branch really hurt." "_But we have the book now don't we? We can do this Harry. You're just going to have to trust me." _Trust, isn't that the key word of the day? Doesn't everyone tell me to trust? Dante…he knew. Dumbledore…he tried to get it through to me. I don't know if anyone intended on me to take it this far though….Ron is going to flip his lid if he finds out about this. Which would be quite amusing really.

xxXXxx

The spell could work. I don't know how far Harry is willing to go though. I don't know how far I'm willing to go. This can't be moral. It's probably more than a little unethical. I admit that the little brat has grown on me. I would never be able to live with myself if something were to happen to him. It's getting really hard to constantly insult him all the time. I think he has noticed this.

He has matured some too after all this time. What am I supposed to do? Why hasn't he broken away from me yet? Maybe he is in shock. Why did I take him into my arms like that? I know why. It's something I've been denying for a very long time. I love him. I never truly realized it until now. I could even feel it when we were out in the rain.

What will Harry think of this? I have to tell him soon. I don't know how much longer we can wait. The war will begin anytime now. "Professor?" Should I tell him now? "_Yes_?" Oh yes this is working out very well. We are definitely going to win the war if we keep this up. "Don't leave me." I have given up any thoughts of that a long time ago. But still I don't think he fully comprehends the situation. This can change a lot of things.

xxXXxx

I told him not to leave me? It's hard to believe that in the beginning that would have been a dream come true. I used to hate him. Why is he acting so different all of a sudden? Harry absentmindedly noted that Snape's hair had dried all the way now. I wonder if he uses conditioner, it looks so soft. "_Let's have a seat, Potter." _Harry hadn't noticed it before, but he was still rather tired. Snape led Harry to the living room couch where they sat in silence.

I really don't understand this. His hair really does look soft though. I wonder what it feels like. Maybe I can touch it without him knowing. Snape sat beside Harry in complete silence. There was no way of telling what Snape was thinking at that moment. Harry's hand was halfway there now. Close to that hair that used to look greasy. Potions have a lot of fumes. He makes a lot of potions…So close to finding out. No turning back now. Just a moment and he would know.

Harry could feel Snape's silky hair. It was softer than he imagined. He brushed some of Snape's hair back that had cascaded down on his tired face. "_Curiosity was never one of your better traits, Potter." _Harry had been so transfixed on Snape's dark locks that he had completely forgotten that Snape might react. _"But this time, I think may be an exception." _Okay. Just breathe. That is the key. Just breathe. Snape was now facing Harry. But this time, his eyes did not take on a dark and empty appearance. I feel safe with him.

Snape got a little closer to Harry now. Harry's arm had already returned to his side. Snape gently held Harry's face up at an angle and leaned in causing their lips to come in contact for a moment. Snape spoke in a very soft voice. Almost a whisper, saying "_I'll never leave you." _Harry had a mixture of excitement and relief running through his veins. He had never realized how much his feelings towards Snape had changed. It was an exhilarating experience.

Snape was still very close to Harry. And Harry had no intention of widening that gap. Harry looked up at Snape and said something he felt he had to. "I don't hate you. I couldn't. Not anymore..." Snape smirked, "_You are still an arrogant little brat though." _Before Harry could retaliate, Snape had already closed the gap between them. Harry wasn't about to complain. It felt great. Snape slowly began to kiss Harry more deeply, letting their tongues intertwine.

Harry felt a warm feeling in his chest, where he was sure his heart must be beating erratically. Is this why my relationships never worked out? Because I'm more attracted to guys then I am to girls? It doesn't matter for the moment. All that matters right now is him. He is the one that I love. I love him? Maybe I do... Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's waist. He seemed to be very slim under all those garments. "_Harry, are you sure you are okay with this?" _Harry nearly stuttered as he replied, "yes." "_You should get some rest." _Harry leaned back on the couch.

Harry wondered quietly whether Snape had changed his mind. "Yea, I guess so." Snape started to get up until Harry grabbed his arm. "Wait. Will you stay with me, just for tonight?" Snape smirked. "_You aren't going to make a habit out of this are you?" _Harry smiled. He truly felt happy. It's been a long time since he has felt that happy. "Only if I have to." The two somehow found a comfortable position to lay on the couch and fell asleep in a sweet embrace. An embrace that would soon be broken by horrific screams out in the streets.


	13. How Obvious!

**How Obvious!**

Snape was the first to react. He was already at the window by the time Harry stood up. "What's going on?" _"There's been an attack." _Harry looked out the window to see what was going on. It looked like a big boulder had crashed through the house across the street?

"_It's started. It's too soon. I'm not ready, we're not ready yet." _Oh my god, he's not talking about the war is he? I have no idea where the final horcrux is. I haven't trained nearly enough. I never even got to look at this new book! Harry couldn't see any Death Eaters outside the window. That couldn't be right. Wouldn't they want to parade around like they did at the Quidditch World Cup?

"How long do we have?" _"Two to three days tops. But it wont do us any good if we don't have the last horcrux." _Watching out the window Harry knew he had been wrong. It wasn't a boulder at all. Meteorites. "_Trust me it's them. They just want to scare a few more people before the real battle begins." _"Voldemort wont come here will he?" Snape walked away from the window. "_No, I don't believe he will. I think he will wait until you come to him. Everyday we delay now will only make him stronger." _

Harry could hear the meteorites crashing down into the earth. If they can do this….I've got to think of something, anything. He started going through his things, even though he knew nothing he owned would really help him. While he was looking through his things, Snape looked truly concerned. "_Did Dumbledore give you any indication of where any of the horcruxes might have been?" _Harry continued to sort through his things.

"I don't think so. If he had, I would have already gone after it." Snape looked really worried. It scared Harry to see him that way. Snape had always been so unreadable before. Now he looked much like an open book. Still he kept sorting, coming to an old wooden box. He opened it to look at the necklace the twins had given him. If only they could have given me something for super strength or something.

"_You have no ideas of where it could be?" _This is starting to get old. I've already said, I didn't know. "Look I don't know where the thing can be! It could be anywhere. It could be in this house for all I know!" What took Harry by surprise was that the necklace didn't glow. It was supposed to glow when someone told a lie. Maybe it's broken. Harry whispered, "I don't have an invisibility cloak." It glowed this time. Okay maybe it just wasn't working for that one moment. By this time Snape was walking towards him to see what was going on.

Harry just ignored him for the moment. Okay. "The last horcrux is not in this house." The necklace glowed again. It might have been right…._"Potter?" "_I think it's here somewhere!" Harry waved the necklace around in the air. "This is a truth necklace. It hasn't been wrong so far, it's worth a try." I wonder why this R.A.B. guy would want to hide a horcrux here. Harry could hear the shrill voice of that painting they covered up. More than likely the meteorites woke her up. "Traitors! I will not tolerate them in my house! The noble house of Black!" "Shut up!" I never want to come back here.

"_Harry what were those initials on that note again?" _How is that going to help any? "R.A.B." Snape ran past Harry. I hope he has an idea. I just wish I knew what it was. Harry followed Snape to the curtain with the Black family tree. "What are you looking for." _"There was someone. I know it sounds familiar." _Any time he wants to tell me what's going on….Why is he looking at the curtain? Snape scanned through the names stopping at the name Regulas Black. Harry felt so stupid, he read that name before. He had to help clean the thing before.

"_That's who took the horcrux…" _Snape pointed his wand at the name and said, "Revealus Secreatas!" All the names on the curtains seemed to blend together to create lines. They shifted into a floor plan. One that indicated that there was a basement…."But there is no basement in this house." It didn't seem to matter to Snape. He went downstairs and looked around for something. Maybe he saw something on the map that I didn't. Harry wondered if he should go back upstairs to get that necklace again.

Harry could smell all the unsettled dust outside. I wonder how many more lives have to be lost before it is over. He couldn't hear any more screams or crashes. Maybe it's over for now. Snape opened a small cupboard under the stairs. Maybe he really has gone crazy. He can't possibly think that is the basement. He started throwing things out of the cupboard. "Erm…Snaaape…" Harry had to dodge a flying cup. He didn't move out of the way fast enough not to get hit by the cups matching saucer.

Harry couldn't believe it, under all that stuff was a trap door. Snape opened it, and a rush of cold air came out. _"Lumos." _Snape went down a ladder. Harry waited a moment before going down after him. In this year alone some of the oddest occurrences happened. The ladder went pretty deep into the ground. Harry could tell that it was not intended as living space. The walls were made of packed dirt. Harry supposed that the various boards and supports were the only things holding the place together.

It wasn't really a basement at all. It was more like a big hole in the ground. There was enough room to walk about five steps in all directions. There were a few items around that Harry suspected were either valuable or illegal. _"Accio locket!" _A necklace flew into Snape's hand. _"Do you know what this means?" _Err…hopefully something good. _"That's one more thing we don't have to worry about. Although there is still a lot more to do." _He is right of course. But…"Shouldn't there be one more?" Snape glared at Harry. "_Why do you think I dropped you off with your friends earlier on?" _Erm…"To build up my esteem and motivation?" "_Wrong as always. Why do you suppose there are already attacks? Specifically attacks near our particular location. I killed Voldemort's pet Nagini. The exceptionally large snake that happened to be a horcrux incase you got lost somewhere along the line."_ Okay…things are really starting to get to him….We still have to destroy the horcruxes which all on its own can be a problem. How can we possibly do that? Snape had already went back up the ladder. Harry decided it was best to follow him before the place collapsed or something.

xxXXxx

Finally, the last piece of the puzzle. Where did I put that paper? I need to find it so I can make the potion. It's never been tested of course, but it's not exactly easy to invent potions. Let's just hope it works right the first time. Ah yes, I left it on the bookshelf. I think I have all the necessary ingredients too. "_Potter! Stay." _How interesting, now he listens to me. I must make that potion though. Snape went to his room and gathered everything together. Due to the fact that he didn't have sufficient counter space, he set everything up on the floor. It's going to have to be a big potion. All the items must be covered completely.

I'll never be able to go back to the wizarding world even if this works. I'll kill myself before the dementors get to me though. I think I can stay concealed long enough to help Harry through this. Maybe he will understand in the future. He really shouldn't be considering what must be done. He hasn't even finished his schooling. Although he does have his strong points. He has grown into a powerful wizard.

xxXXxx

Okay this is starting to get annoying. Why does he keep shutting me out like that? I wonder if Hermione is right about Snape wanting to be hated. Or does he put up walls to see if anyone cares enough to break them? Dumbledore would know. He always trusted him for some reason. I have to find out somehow. Find out why Snape is so scared of anyone getting to know him. Why does he want to look like a cold and heartless person? There have been moments where he wasn't. I could almost see his soul. True he is no saint. But I don't think he is the spawn of the devil either. Oh, back to the horcruxes. How can they be destroyed without destroying myself along with them?


	14. What It All Comes Down To

**What It All Comes Down To**

Snape came out of his room after a while, carrying a big bowl of some kind of liquid. Harry couldn't really tell what was in it because it was covered tightly underneath a lid. He knew it was some sort of liquid though, because listening to the sloshing sound made him feel a little queasy. Although the fact that Snape owned Tupperware was hilarious. What are Tupperware parties exactly? It doesn't matter at the moment. Still I might just ask about it after everything settles down. Assuming I don't get killed and everything does settle down. Why am I thinking about a bowl at a time like this?

"_We might have enough time if we go now. Prepare yourself."_

He can be pretty vague about things. Prepare yourself. Prepare myself for what exactly? Get ready to die most likely. Still I guess death isn't the most horrible thing I could go through. What if death isn't Voldemort's plan anymore? No that's his only option. The prophecy said that one of us had to die. But is the prophecy right? I hate this.

Harry stuck his wand in his back pocket. Not quite sure if anything would really work out in the end. What the heck is Snape carrying anyway? "_We can't apparate this time. The potion is too precarious to risk it. Nor can it be resized. The substance has to remain exact." _So that is a potion? I wonder what he plans on using it for. It's kind of big for anything we have ever learned in class. I hope I know enough to get through this. Wait a minute, "We have to carry that stuff?" Judging by the other man's expression that was a bad question. Snape has never looked angrier. Harry decided he wouldn't wait for a response. He descended the steps of the Noble House of Black. Possibly for the last time ever. The whole situation just seemed too unreal.

By the time Harry was out the door, Snape was right behind him. "_Just follow me. Do everything I say, and we might just survive this." _Might? Might survive this? Is it just me or does the whole situation somehow take on an even more grim appearance over time? "What's the potion for?" Snape just kept walking. Harry assumed that he should do the same and followed in pursuit. I guess he isn't going to answer this time. It better be something good. Harry was somewhat glad that the potion slowed Snape down a little bit. He usually walked too fast for him to keep up with.

They couldn't possibly walk all the way to the horcruxes. Harry wasn't even positive where they found them to begin with. Although he had a feeling they were not anywhere near their current location. It might work out if I stick with him. Oddly enough, I think I really believe that. It took slightly longer to walk around the ruble and debris that were at one time houses. Whatever the outcome, something had to be done. And it had to be done soon.

They walked as fast as they could towards a clearing of the earth. There were no houses here. Just a small forest on the far end of the field, but nothing in size compared to the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. "_We can leave the potion here. There should be enough room. I don't think anyone will disturb it…" _Snape grabbed Harry's arm and they apparated. Harry secretly wished that something would go wrong that time. That everything could just end already. Voldemort is too powerful for him. The guy has an unbelievable amount of followers. Although Harry suspected that not all of them were exactly proud of it.

Unfortunately for Harry, the world came back into focus as they reached their destination. This time the process went a lot more smoothly. They entered the area in the ground and ran as fast as they could. Harry wondered if it was smart to run through such a confusing area. There were after all, many turns in the place. Any one of them could slow their progress down devastatingly. Harry tried not to panic. And saying that that was extremely difficult would be an understatement. He didn't think he was ready for death. At least not yet anyway.

Harry could feel his body start trembling in anticipation of what was going to happen. Afraid of what could happen with the horcruxes. What if they can't be destroyed? What happens if they are destroyed? It won't make him any weaker will it? It will just make him slightly more human. If Voldemort could ever come close to being human again, Harry really didn't know. But there was a slight chance that he could help win this war. A chance that he could not walk away from. It wasn't really about pleasing everybody anymore. It was really about revenge. His parents didn't deserve to die. Cedric didn't deserve to die. None of Voldemort's victims did.

Snape slowed down as they walked into the great room. Harry wondered if it was ever used for social gatherings. It could hold quite a few people if needed. They stood at the center of the floor to ride to the sheltered horcruxes. Snape was being unusually quiet. But then again so was Harry. Harry wasn't sure if he could even talk anymore. He didn't want to try.

Snape reached into the seemingly solid wall and pulled out the chest once more. How did he find them so quickly? He must have been searching for ages. Snape pulled out two bags that Harry hadn't noticed before. They were much like mail bags. Snape divided the horcruxes as evenly as he could and placed them into the bags. He then handed one of them to Harry.

I can't believe they are all there now. Harry couldn't make up his mind on whether he wanted to get everything over with, or somehow buy some more time away from it all. He knew what he had to do though. Harry could feel the rage boiling within his blood as they went back up to the room. It felt like his blood had turned into molten lava. He has to die. Voldemort has to die. Once they got outside Snape warned Harry that they were about to go back for the potion.

Harry nodded his head as they departed for their next big challenge. Harry had to try extra hard not to drop the horcruxes because he was really starting to shake now. If only there was something I could take to calm my nerves! "_Harry, when we destroy the horcruxes, we will be in danger. It will set our location off, and we will then have to fight. If I know the Dark Lord at all, I'd say almost immediately after they are destroyed. He will be furious. And that fury may bring upon power that you cannot imagine_." Harry wasn't sure how he could do this. He could barely walk. Snape pretended not to notice. "_We can do this. If you do everything I tell you to. But we are going to have to work together." _

Harry felt like he should probably say something. But he couldn't seem to get any words to come out. He just nodded at Snape to acknowledge that he was ready to do whatever it took. Snape seemed to look a little less worried after this. "_It's really a simple process. I made a potion that should destroy the horcruxes. I need you to try to drop your portion of them in with mine at the same time. The closer they are at being destroyed at the same time the better off we are." _Harry nodded again, once again not being able to get any words out. Snape was acting unusual, even for himself. Harry could tell that he was a little worried. But then again, you would have to be a madman not to be.

He carefully began to tilt his bag toward the potion that Snape had uncovered. The potion was a kind of transparent red color. He watched Snape do the same. And simultaneously they both dumped the contents of their bags. The potion hissed as the items began to melt and disintegrate into the potion itself. Harry could hear the wind picking up. But this time he seriously doubted it would be a storm. He could see various Death Eaters surrounding the area they were standing in. They seemed to be waiting for something. It dawned on Harry that they were just there to watch the show. That and to keep Harry from escaping. Other then that they wanted nothing to do with him. His real enemy has yet to appear.

It grew dark as some clouds drifted overhead. Harry knew Voldemort was close. He could feel it. With new determination he seemed to regain control of his legs and walked on. Snape continued beside Harry. They were going to do this together. Some Death Eaters stepped aside, as to not block their way to certain doom. Harry could see the outline of Voldemort up ahead. There really was no turning back in this situation. Upon coming closer, Harry discovered that Voldemort looked slightly more plump this time. He no longer looked like the outline of a skeleton. Although his skin and face still took on a ghastly appearance.

"So we meet again! How nice to see you, Haaarry Potter." Harry seriously doubted Voldemort was glad to see him. He was after all the master of deception. Harry knew that he was now a great danger to Voldemort. "And what have we here? A rebel in the midst of our new guest? I should have done away with you long ago! No matter, that can easily be made up for now that everyone is present." Voldemort turned and walked towards his Death Eaters. "Let this be a lesson to everyone who is considering straying from their path." He reached out and grabbed Snape's arm. "Severus Snape has long ago betrayed us! Now I shall show him what power really is!" He abruptly let go of Snape's arm. "Crucio!" Snape fell to the ground in pain. Harry didn't know what to do. "Expell…" His spell was cut short.

Although it was a failed spell it wasn't worthless. Snape was able to escape the pain while Voldemort was distracted. He shifted his focus from Snape to Harry. "Are you going to take his side now? He did after all kill your precious headmaster. A useless old man if you ask me." Harry was far beyond angry. "Dumbledore was the greatest wizard in the world! You will never match up to him!" Voldemort was clearly enjoying the rage he caused, that was brewing up in Harry. "If he was so great, why isn't he here?" Voldemort paused to wave his arm around in a dramatic effect. "That's right, he was killed by one of the very teachers he hired!"

Snape pulled Harry back a little. _"Remember what I said about working together? That you have to do everything I say? It needs to start now." _Harry really hoped he had a plan. "_Just focus your energy to work with mine. Trust me." _What? I did say I trusted him though. I think I still do. I just wish I knew what he was talking about. Old magic, Voldemort doesn't know old magic. Is old magic love? With newly acquired confidence, Harry smiled at Snape.

"So it all comes down to this?" Harry held Snape's hand as he prepared for what was about to happen. He had no idea if he could win or not. Snape smirked , "_Always stating the obvious_." Harry could feel the energy rushing into him. Where their fingers were intertwined a brilliant mass of light flowed out. While letting his energy mingle with Snape's, Harry got the idea that he should focus their energy on Voldemort. He didn't know why, but it just seemed like it was the right thing to do.

He could barely hear the shouting that was going on behind him. It seemed that the Death Eaters were not alone anymore. They had their own battles. Harry needed to get through his. Harry kept his focus on combining his power with Snape's. It was quite a rush to have all that going through his veins. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew the energy had a negative effect on Voldemort. He could see his face cringe in disgust that something like that could effect him. Harry could feel the power draining out of him, but he knew he had to keep it up. He couldn't let Snape die. Not after all of this. He realized that Snape was all he wanted in his life right now. Whatever that meant, he wanted to find out.

Harry could still hear some of the shouting from behind him. "Over there! Don't let him escape!" "We can't let anyone disrupt the spell!" Snape squeezed his hand a little, letting Harry know that he should focus his energy more. The light seemed to embrace Voldemort. His appearance soon began to quickly change. He was starting to look a little more human. He looked a little like the memory of Tom Riddle in the diary. Except he was older. "Please! Don't kill me!" Snape's grip was getting tighter on Harry's hand. Harry knew what he had to do. He focused every drop of his energy on killing Voldemort, and saving Snape.

Voldemort began to disintegrate, much like the horcruxes in the potion. The light from the spell then raced out in a circle engulfing all of its surroundings. The ground raced up towards Harry. At least that's what Harry thought he saw. That's what he could remember when he woke up anyway.


	15. Alive

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling still owns the Harry Potter characters, and the Potter universe. I own nothing. Except maybe my twisted plot, hehe.

**A/N: ** Thanks again to all my readers. Much love.

**Alive**

Harry woke up feeling slightly lightheaded. He could see that he was in a bright and sterile environment. Maybe it's an infirmary. I must have passed out. Where is Snape? What happened in the battle? Is Voldemort dead? Harry could hear voices outside the room.

"Shhh…You will wake him." "How do you know he is not already awake? He is in that room you know." "Yes Ronald, but we are not allowed to go in there yet." That's just like Hermione. Always following the rules. Harry decided that he would have to settle the argument himself. He started to sit up when an old lady bustled into the room. "Oh! You are awake! That's good. Lay back down dear." I wonder who she is? I don't think I have ever saw her before.

"Are you feeling alright dear? I don't think you have any permanent injuries. Probably just need a little rest, and you should be back to normal." "Oh, erm yea I'm fine. Can I see my friends?" "Yes, I suppose a quick visit will be alright. But I don't want you moving from that bed!" Harry watched the lady go to the door. She seemed a tad bit disgruntled when she discovered Ron and Hermione behind standing behind it.

"Harry!" Hermione looked truly relieved at the sight of Harry. Ron just followed her quietly. "I'm glad to see you guys." Harry watched as the nurse left the room. I have to know if Snape made it. "Erm, Hermione…do you know if anything happened to…" This is bad, I can't even get the question out right. He has to be alright. He has to be. "Do I know if anything happened to what, Harry?" I never knew this would be so hard. "Is Snape alright?" Ron looked a little surprised at the question. Despite the fact that he knew he had been working with Snape for a good deal of the time. Hermione looks nervous…."I don't know Harry. They couldn't find him after the battle. They are still looking for him after what happened last year…"

Of course. How could I forget about that? He couldn't very well stick around to get arrested. "And what about Voldemort?" This time Ron answered. "They couldn't find a trace of him. As far as they could tell he was dead." Harry's spirits lifted a little at that. Although he knew there would always be someone that would try to take his place. But that could be someone else's problem. But still he hoped that Snape was alright. I can't believe I miss him already.

The rest of the Weasley family walked in. Most of them didn't look so great. Harry could see bruises as well as the tiredness of their eyes. Percy even showed up. Maybe the twins had talked some sense into him after all. He was halfway afraid to guess what he looked like. But he could move his arms and legs and that seemed to be a good sign to him. Harry smiled. If he had a family, he would want it to be like the Weasleys. The nurse walked back into the room. "Visiting hours are done for the day. You can come back tomorrow." Harry gave them a thumbs up to try to reassure everyone that he was alright.

As he watched everyone leave the room the tiredness became overwhelming. He decided that the best thing he could do at the moment was to go back to sleep. Harry woke up some time later. Not very sure how much sleep he had. He knew it wasn't time to get up though. It was still very dark. He could see some figures approaching his side. I better act like I'm sleeping. I wonder why I have visitors at this time of the night. "Minerva, you can't possibly be taking his side. You know just as well as we do what happened." "Yes. At the same time he did help defeat the Dark Lord. No one can truly hate him after that." "We should leave before he wakes." And with that the softest pitter patter of feet left the room. Leaving Harry in isolation to think about things.

Are they talking about Snape? Is there anyway to clear his name? How long have I been here? No one really wants to talk to me. Harry could hear someone open the door once again. This time it was only McGonagall. She held her usual stern expression as if she did not approve of Harry being unwell.

In a quiet voice, "_Potter? Are you awake_?" Should I say yes? I think she already knows I'm awake. Harry propped himself up on his arms a little so he could see McGonagall a little better. "Yea. I'm awake. Do you know how long I've been here? I didn't think to ask about it earlier." Not the best way to greet a person, but I really need to know. McGonagall replied, _"Six days have gone by since the fall of the Dark Lord." _

Six days? That can't be right. Why am I still so weak? _"I understand your astonishment. Although it is inevitable, you almost used your entire power supply. Any longer and you would have died." _If it did that to me….Snape is strong he can withstand it. He is stronger than I am. I think he is. I hope so anyway. Even if he withstood the battle there is no guarantee that he was in good shape. Someone could have easily took advantage of him after that. He is probably in hiding….

"_I was wondering if you would like to talk about what happened. With the battle that is. I know you have been through more than most people will ever have to endure in a whole lifetime." _I don't think I really want to talk about that right now. "No, not really. I would like to know what happened after the battle though." McGonagall's expression didn't change any. Everyone seemed to want to hide their true feelings about everything. _"A great number of Death Eaters have been convicted and arrested. They are currently being held in Azkaban by the aurors. It seems that something happened to the Dementers after the war. They all vanished that night of the battle. Some villages will have to be rebuilt entirely." _

"The Dementers are gone?" _"Yes. Yes they are. We still haven't found a proper substitute for them, but if you ask me I like the change. I never cared for them too much myself." _McGonagall seemed to shiver at the mere mention of the creatures. "Do you know what made them disappear?" McGonagall frowned. "_I suspect it was love."_ Does she know about me and Snape? Of course she does. Anyone that was in the premises would know from the way the spell worked. "_You should know that we have yet to find Severus. And when we do, we have yet to know what actions will be taken. He is a wanted man Potter."_

"Yes, I understand. Are you angry with me?" She sat down in a chair beside the bed. "_I believe that sometimes we have no choice but to follow our hearts. I don't know where this love came from but the spell is absolute. It doesn't work unless the conditions are exact. It's not a widely known spell. Few know the truth about you and Severus. But I can assure you that it will change. Word will get out. After all you are the most famous wizard in the world now."_ Harry let himself fall back into the bed. Of course they will know. But I'm more worried about what they will do with Snape. I don't want to go on with life without him.

"_I have to go now. We are in the process of reopening the school. Some students will be behind if they choose to go back of course, but I think we can work it out." _The school is reopening? That's great. Although I'm not going back. It wouldn't be the same anymore. McGonagall got up and walked out of the room. How can I make Snape look like a good guy? After all I didn't trust him until sometime this year. Harry yawned as he drifted back into the land of nod.


	16. A Minor Drawback

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. J.K. Rowling does.

**A/N: **Once again, I would like to say thanks to all my lovely readers. And like always there will be more chapters in the future.

**A Minor Drawback**

Harry's night was filled with uneasy sleep. The cold of the room was probably what ended up waking him up. At some point he had kicked the covers down to the foot of the bed. As he sat up to retrieve the blanket something caught his eye. A dark shadow in the corner of the room. It was moving. His spirit lifted as the shadow turned into the outline of a certain Severus Snape.

In barely more than a whisper, "You're alive?" _"How keen of you to notice."_ Harry got up this time. He didn't care if he was still tired. He wrapped his arms around Snape not caring if he would protest. It was just so overwhelming to see him again after everything that happened. It nearly brought tears to his eyes. He would never admit this of course. But for now. Even if just for a moment, Harry was enjoying his moment of bliss.

Snape returned the favor and wrapped his arms around Harry. The coldness that had awoken Harry was long since gone. _"It's all over now. He's gone Harry. He's really gone this time." _I've never seen him so happy before. "I know. It would have never happened if you didn't help. I owe you so much. Everyone does." Snape held Harry a little closer. _"You're not so bad yourself. Once you take the time to listen for a change. We make a pretty good team." _Snape smirked, _"Even if you insist on being a competitive little brat." _

"They are looking for you, you know. What are you going to do? Where are you going to go? Are you going to go into hiding for the rest of your life?" Snape let go of Harry and sat on the edge of the bed. _"I don't know the answer to that yet."_ How many people know that Snape killed Dumbledore? Probably everyone. Something like that would spread through the media like wildfire. Could Dumbledore have left something in favor of Snape? If he did, I don't think anyone has found it yet.

"You didn't want to kill Dumbledore. You really had no choice. You were forced into it. An Unbreakable Vow. You had to make it or they would have suspected you were on our side. If it wasn't for you, Voldemort would still be alive." Snape was listening. No doubt impressed that Harry had finally put it all together. "People believe anything in the media. Even if it's something totally bogus. What if somehow the media were led to believe that you were controlled directly by Voldemort?" Snape's mouth twisted into his usual smirk.

_"Convince the press that I was merely a puppet of the dark lord? How interesting. If I can track down Draco it might just work. He does after all owe me. I know he has connections with the press, even if he is currently hidden. How very Slytherin of you." _Which makes me think of something..."Professor that night when I saw all that stuff that could have happened. Why did you look happy that I was going to be in Slytherin?" Snape looked rather surprised by the question. _"I wanted to have the famous Harry Potter in my group. And plus James would have hated you being in Slytherin." _"You know, the sorting hat almost put me in Slytherin…but I told it not to." "_That might have been for the better. Can you imagine the amount of points I would have to take away from Slytherin with you in it?"_

"I still can't believe we won. What kind of spell was that?" Snape stood up. "_Nothing too complex. Just something Voldemort failed to take into account. Dumbledore kept going on about how love could win the war...I never really believed him." _"But it did win the war didn't it?" Snape took another step back. "_Yes and no. It wasn't really about love like Dumbledore said after all. It was about the power you get when that love is combined. Power was really the answer. But it had to come from both of us at the same time. Two energies that could become one." _With a twinge of a grin, "_So simple really. Now with Voldemort out of power, the Dark Mark has vanished as well. I must go now, before they find me." _"It's gone?"

Snape climbed out of the window and left stealth-fully into the night. Leaving Harry with a new found hope that everything could work out alright. At least I know that he is alright now. Maybe if the media says Snape is innocent the rest of the world will believe it. They seem to believe every other crazy thing that gets printed.

The Dark Mark is gone? That's great. It must have been like a constant reminder marked on his skin of working for Voldemort. He is free now. Metaphorically speaking. Hopefully in the future he will be though. He has done so much for me. He saved my life on several occasions even when I was led to believe that he hated me. And I used to hate him. I still have no idea how my feelings for him changed.

Harry laughed as he remembered a movie he once saw with the Dursleys. If it was up to them he wouldn't have seen it at all, but other parents were amongst the crowd at the time. Aunt Petunia would die if people thought she was a bad parent. _Beauty and the Beast. _The two learned to love each other against all odds. The beast turned out to be a prince in the end. Kind of ironic since Snape was already the so proclaimed Half-Blood Prince.

Harry began to pace the floor. It was nearing daylight now. Someone would come to see him at any moment. It was so hard for Harry to wait for the outcome of last nights conversation with Snape. When he thought about it, the whole idea seemed sort of farfetched. Even if Draco had connections, who is going to believe him? How is Snape going to get him to help? How can he find him anyway?

Okay. Okay it could work. But what are Ron and Hermione going to think about me being with Snape? I don't know if anyone will approve of it for that matter. I suppose they can get over it though. Hermione might be able to reason. Ron will probably hate me for a while...Oh look, here comes the nurse.


	17. Redemption

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns all that Harry Potter stuff you recognize.

**A/N:** I've got to say that this story is starting to get longer than I ever expected it to be. Thanks again to all my wonderful readers.

**Redemption**

_Snape's Mind_

The Dark Lord is finally gone. He really is this time. I've spent so many years of my life acting out my part. Now I get to be who I want to be. Deep down, who I've always been. Maybe I will have the chance to love again. With the Dark Mark lifted I am just an ordinary wizard. I think I could live with that.

How can I possibly talk Draco into helping me? Are there still people that are willing to listen to him? Yes, he was not quite an adult during the incident. After all the mind of a child is so easily deceived. Where would the boy be hiding? I have no chance without him. If I get through all of this will Harry want to stay with me? He seemed to welcome me earlier...but so much has happened. He may just be confused. What if he decides he wants nothing to do with me once everything settles down?

It would be nice to start over. To be able to forget out the past for a change. Although I'm sure few will notice the difference. I will never be nice. It's not who I am, nor is it who I choose to be. I need to find Draco.

Snape pulled his hood up over his head trying to hide who he was. He pushed his hair back as good as he could. It had grown quite a bit since he first invaded Harry's space. It was down past his shoulders a little. He would cut it himself if he could. Harry could probably use a haircut too. His hair was halfway to his shoulders now.

When he reached a small town, he discovered that there were huge celebrations going on. People were acting in profuse manners. Many were even wandering the streets way past being drunk. Snape shook his head. Stupid fools are stumbling over each other. I wonder what they have heard about the war.

Snape chose to talk to a slightly more sober man. "_How was the war won?" _The man looked at Snape in disbelief. "Where have you been? The war has been over for a week now." Yes, and everyone still seems to think it gives them the right to act like complete idiots. "Aye, they are not letting out much information on the subject. All they told us was that the Dark Lord has been defeated. Harry Potter has saved us once again!" _"That's all I need to know."_

So they are completely clueless? They don't know how it happened yet. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. It may work in my favor. At this point, I'm sure they will take any news they can get their hands on. Severus walked on in steady strides. Hoping to run into something that would be helpful. Or at the very least stay away from trouble.

He walked out of the cheerful atmosphere of the town using the alleyways to avoid any more people. Snape liked the change. Never really caring for the cheerfulness of the castle, it was a nice change. No one really wanted to go back this far in the alleyways. It had a kind of gloomy feel to it. Snape could hear someone approaching. Did someone recognize me? "I figured you would try to find me." Snape turned around to face a now smug Draco Malfoy. _"Oh really? And what makes you think that?" _Draco moved so he would be standing directly in front of Snape. _"Oh, it's just a hunch."_

Draco certainly seemed rather confident about things. "The ministry cleared my name. I have nothing to worry about. Sometimes coming from a wealthy family comes in handy." Of course, the Malfoys buy their way out of everything. And with the contributions they make to the ministry, they can get away with pretty much anything. Draco stepped up a little closer so he could run his hand up to Snape's chest.

Ordinarily Snape would have jinxed the kid or something. But I need his help. "You want me to convince them that you are innocent. Am I right?" _"Yes. What is it that you require?" _Draco delicately slid the hood off of Snape's head. He ran his fingers through Snape's hair. _"Oh, you and Harry will find that out soon enough. I wonder how people will react once they find out what spell killed Voldemort. You must like him a lot to sacrifice your status like that."_

I've had to be nice to him for many years now. Just a little longer wont make much of a difference. I'm going to have to watch out for him in the future though. He can cause me a lot of trouble if I'm not careful. Draco withdrew his hand allowing Snape a moment to recover his head. _"Just make it convincing. Throw in something about being controlled by the Dark Lord. Oh, and if you mess this up I will get my revenge. I won't have anything holding me back. Is that clear?" _Draco looked slightly disappointed, but nodded his head in agreement. Draco disappeared back into the world.

That's one less thing I have to worry about now. I don't like the sound of the catch though. What could he possibly be planning? If he is so happy about it, it must be something bad for me. Still it's my only chance of redeeming myself. It's getting late. I need to find somewhere to stay for the night. He could almost see the humor in himself living in the streets. Literally starting a new life from scratch. Snape found an old abandoned building. It would probably be tore down within a year. The place would never be back up to code. But still it was a place to stay.

Snape found a fireplace that was still in decent condition and magically started a fire. It will get cold after the sun has been down for a while. There's nothing else I can do for the day. I guess I can sleep for a while. Snape sat in the corner so he could lean against the wall. He didn't really feel like laying completely on the floor. I just hope that all this was worth it. Without another thought Snape drifted into an uneasy sleep. A slumber full of doubts and what-ifs.

Snape was awoken some time later by a creature named Dobby. "Dobby was told to wake you sir. Important news for sir." Snape sat up a little straighter, sore from his sleeping position. _"What are you talking about house elf?" _Dobby shivered. "Mr. Malfoy wanted me to give this to you. He told Dobby that his part of the deal has been met." Of course, Dobby would know where Draco was. He probably told him that I was looking for him to begin with. No wonder he seems to know so much about everything. "Dobby must go now." Dobby had a habit of not letting much information through. When the confusion reaches a maximum point, the house elf vanishes. It never fails.

Snape looked down at the paper he had been handed. It was the _Daily Prophet_. I guess they really were desperate for some news.

**Who's the Victim?**

After much debating and some inside news on the subject the ministry has come to a conclusion. Severus Snape is found to be not guilty as the cause of the death of Albus Dumbledore. It has been discovered that he was merely a puppet of the Dark Lord. Unable to control his actions, he therefore will not be held responsible. This decision seems to have angered many people.

Renae Silverstone stated, "Who cares if he was being controlled? He was a Death Eater. Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater is what I say."

It is true that Severus Snape was once a Death Eater. However, the ministry had cleared all charges years ago. He was said to have been the spy for Albus Dumbledore.

More on this, page A3

I'm cleared? Can that be right? I knew he had connections, but...This is unbelievable. He looked at another paper Dobby had given him. It said pretty much the same thing. It was when he flipped back to the Daily Prophet that he discovered Draco's catch.

_/Snape's Mind _


	18. The Finality of Things

**The Finality of Things**

After what seemed like an eternity, Harry recovered from the battle. Sometime later he decided that he would invite Snape to live with him once he had a house. A new house. The old house was just too depressing to stay at anymore.

Harry sighed as he packed his last belonging up in a box. He found the perfect place. Somehow he convinced Snape to at least come along and look at it with him. He delicately closed the lid of the cardboard box, hiding the newspaper clippings inside.

One of them was about Snape's innocence. The other was about both of them. It was like a broadcast to the world that they were a couple. Sure they never said that themselves, but it could be assumed. Snape was still furious about the article though. Harry couldn't really blame him. It did make it look like Snape seduced the young Harry Potter. True their relationship was practically taboo, but none of that really mattered anymore.

Harry watched out the window as Snape stealthily approached the door. He never really did look happy about anything. Harry supposed it was from hiding his feelings for most of his life.

Harry thought it was a shame that Hermione still didn't approve. He wasn't angry about it though. He knew the whole situation was wrong. But part of him loved being the rebel. And a larger part knew that he had to follow his heart.

Ron was okay with it. That is if there was no mention of any of it, and they all pretend it didn't happen. Sure he hated Harry for a few weeks, but that wore off. Harry was after all, Ron's first and best friend from Hogwarts.

One thing that annoyed Harry was all the blank stares he received in public. Half of it in awe that he beat Voldemort. The other...disbelief that he would pair up with someone much older than himself. Someone that happened to be a guy. It was alright though. In a few weeks everyone will be discussing the next big piece of gossip.

Harry went to open the door to find an impatient man on the other end. "I see you weren't too busy then?" Snape stood there with his usual solemn gesture. "_I can spare a few hours_." This caused Harry's mouth to spring into a grin. "See, you really do care about me." Which received a famous don't-push-your-luck stare. Which Harry took as, okay-we-should-go-now-before-you-change-your-mind.

It didn't take long to arrive at their destination. Which could be because they took a cab. It wasn't even twenty minutes away from his old place. What Harry loved about it was that there wasn't many houses around that particular area.

"_So here we are, in the middle of nowhere_." Harry smiled, "Yea, isn't it great?" "_I could live with it_." Harry beamed at those words. "So are you considering moving in?" "_Let's look at the house first."_

Upon further inspection, Snape announced that the place was acceptable. He seemed to regret the whole moving process though. Especially when it came to Harry. Harry was determined to keep that old couch from number twelve for some reason. Harry kept persistently arguing, "But it is where we really became involved..."

The world somehow seemed brighter now. Nothing could go wrong. Everything was a new experience. It seemed that after all the time Harry spent with Snape, he only knew a fraction of the person. The same was true about Snape knowing Harry. For instance, it took Harry forever to convince Snape that he really knew how to cook. While training for the war, Harry didn't bother with it. The whole thing was new to Snape.

About a year later, Harry put a book into its place in the little house. It still felt odd to see his name written in so many books. You would think he would be used to it by now, but each time his name seemed to stand out with more meaning than ever. He was after all the Harry Potter. A legend really.

And the more recent appearance in the books was none other than his beloved Severus Snape. Yes he beat the odds, and helped save the world. Death-Eater turned spy. Really it sounded like something that should be written into an action movie or something.

Harry placed the last book on his newly built bookshelf. He had to beg for weeks for Severus to help him. It was quite an interesting project. One of the many to come. Harry smiled as he examined his work. Their work. "So this is what they mean by the simple things?" Harry had always heard that the simple things in life could sometimes give the most pleasure. A sense of accomplishment. Snape approached Harry from behind so he could wrap his arms around the boys front. "_Indeed." _ They both stood back to admire their handiwork.


End file.
